On a Twisted Path to Nowhere
by NocturnalSpaceWhale
Summary: A deal with the devil; A dance bathed in blood; the shadows of destiny haunts two lonely souls who find themselves slowly drawn towards each other. This is a story of a slow and steady romance that winds up too tangled to last with the puppetmaster pulling on each of their strings in the backdrop of a silent war for power and control. Gemshipping, City AU.
1. Prologue : Again

**Author's notes**:

**DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me. This applies to all the chapters.**

Hi there welcome to my first fanfic, a Yu-Gi-Oh AU setting in a futuristic city where Ryou is a high school student, Akefia (Thief King Bakura uses this name in this story, but later on he changes names for some reasons!) the rogue/thief for hire, and Bakura... Well you'll see where he ends up ^.^

The story has a few yugioh characters but it is mostly Bakura centric, which means it follows closely the story of the three albinos instead of the others.

I'll try my best to keep the characters with their canon personalities c:

The main pairing in the story is Thief King Bakura x Ryou Bakura (Gemshipping), with some hints of other Bakushipping drama. So yeah, shounen-ai is a warning to those who don't like it.

Thanks!

* * *

_It was raining again…_

Soft footsteps treading on the light morning grass stirred Akefia from his daydreams. The rustling of leaves above distracted him for a second, but only just. Reminding himself why he was here, he quickly ducked behind a large tomb, out of sight. From the misty haze emerged a young boy in a high school uniform, holding a dark umbrella, and carrying a bouquet of roses.

Of all the cemeteries in the large, but silent city, the teenager chose this one to visit. Again and again.

The boy looked around, to glance around hastily for other grievers. Perhaps he liked the solitude; perhaps he didn't want to disturb anyone else. Akefia didn't want to know.

Or did he?

He couldn't deny that this was his fourth visit to the same cemetery. The first time was just a passing glance towards the boy and his flowers. A few weeks later, he walked past the same graveyard seeing the same boy and his same process. As time passed on, he couldn't contain his questioning much longer and stopped to watch the boy whenever he caught him. Though on the third time, the thief silently surveyed him from across the street, unwilling to close the distance between them. A month later, he caught the boy once again, on a cold spring morning. This time he was determined to get an answer.

He peeked out from his gravestone to observe the boy and his… rather precarious habits. The alabaster haired youth walked over to an ordinary gravestone, favored by some, and looked away by many. All at random, he plucked a rose from his bouquet and set the pale scarlet flower beside the unwritten epitaph. To Akefia, watching from the distance, and listening to the pitter-patter of the rain, the boy's lips and prayer looked like something out of an old-fashioned movie. Gray and silent.

Suddenly, yet slowly, the boy stood up, placing his palm on the gravestone and gave it a melancholic smile. A longing smile, best presented for a lost family member or friend. However,

the boy walked to the next grave, and repeated himself, over and over.

Whispering the same silent grace. Smiling that same downcast smile.

_Just go talk to him_.

The whispering wind lulled Akefia to stand up and shake the rain off his coat. He began questioning his sanity as the logical side of his being began to remind him that instead of making foolish theories about the boy, he could just ask him.

It was strange. To think he could casually talk to someone like that again, without menacing or threatening them. After all, it was just a simple boy who often paid this cemetery a visit. A visit to each of its deceased inhabitants.

Sighing, and then taking in a deep breath of the sharp air of the morning, the thief placed his hands in his long coat pockets and came out of his hiding spot.

_This is so stupid_.

The boy, who had just placed his last rose on another nameless grave, stopped abruptly, glancing back before standing up. He had a visitor.

His brown eyes grew wide then settled down again, as if he wasn't surprised to see another person so early. The corners of his mouth slowly grew into a welcoming grin, yet his eyes did not share the same luxury.

"A rather gloomy morning, isn't it?" The student turned to the thief.

"I've had my share." Akefia replied gruffly, unaccustomed to small talk. "Too much, in fact."

"Are you visiting a family member?"

The thief didn't respond, unsure of what to say. He studied the other boy closely, narrowing his eyes. The soft features, long white hair, and dark rings of sleepless nights circling his two large brown eyes.

The boy didn't seem to mind the silence. Sensing the stranger didn't want to make conversation, he reached down to pick up the empty bouquet. Glancing up to look at the man's face covered by shadows by his crimson hood, the teenager averted his eyes from the thief's. He steadied his umbrella and began to walk away.

"And what about you?"

Akefia's voice sounded so distant to him. Usually he enjoyed the sound of his laughter before looking down on his victim's face full of fear. The fear that fueled the adrenaline in his blood. He wasn't sure how else to put his question, but the tone that shattered the silence between the two strangers was unnaturally soft. So soft, he was sure that the boy didn't hear him. He tried again.

"Surely you haven't lost so many."

"I…"

Despite the ambiance of the rain, Akefia could make out the sound of the boy's finger holding the bouquet's wrapping paper, gently pressing it against himself.

"I know that the gravestones are unmarked. And that many families choose a gravestone to honor their dead. And that they come often. Each dead person should receive the proper respect that they deserve."

The gentle voice trailed off.

"But if we celebrate life, without minding so much as the identity of whom the person would become. Then shouldn't we treat the dead the same way?"

Akefia glanced back to the boy who smiled back to him.

"There isn't enough time or roses to celebrate each and every one of the dead." He responded. "Don't be so naïve."

Without waiting for the teenager to ramble on another explanation, or give another one of his ridiculous grins, Akefia treaded towards the entrance gate, shoving the boy aside. Scowling as he realized how drenched he was.

Almost regretting his decision, he silently cursed himself for his unreasoning inquisitiveness. A needless detour that surfaced unwanted thoughts from the parts of his mind he chose to ignore. He shouldn't have taken it so personally, but he wasn't expecting the response the teenager gave him – not at all.

When he got a good distance between them, he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out the item he managed to pick pocket when he passed the other boy.

A gleaming silver pocket watch hung from his hand as he dangled it in front of his face. Swaying back and forth, the watch served as an elegant centerpiece to the backdrop of the common skyscraper.

_This should be of good worth._

At least, his trip wasn't a complete waste of time. Listening to some high school kid ramble about the dead and the living, and watching his pathetic smiles over and over… He won't be going back to Cemetery 35 any time soon.

Akefia allowed his hands to roam over the finely crafted clockwork. He found a small groove by the side of the watch accompanied by a tiny knob. Pressing on it, the bottom of the pocket watch smoothly slid open, revealing a hidden compartment.

Originally, the thief thought the boy would have hidden a precious jewel. His hopes slipped away when he realized the object was flat. A few seconds later, a small photograph was taped to the slide. He stepped out from the shade to get a better look at the paper.

A rare sunny day with a family; a father, a mother, a brother, a sister, all sitting in the grass laughing and smiling with each other. They shared the same brown eyes and light hair. The little girl pulled on her big brother's clothes as the mother and the father embraced the two children trying to get them to stay still for the picture.

Akefia closed the watch immediately, forcing it inside his coat's pocket, turning his head away in disgust. He would have felt better if his emotion was anger, but it stabbed at his heart in an uncomfortable matter and left him feeling out of character. He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone to distract himself, turning it from silent to vibrate.

He checked his messages. The unread message had a photo attached to it, and when the thief finished reading it, he recognized the old rush of the hunt without any guilt lingering behind.

**B:**

Fifth Avenue, Pender Street Crossing.

Blue line.

The black briefcase.

You know what to do.

Just before he had time to close the message, his phone buzzed in synch with another message arriving. The thief opened it.

**B:**

Curiosity caught the cat again, didn't it little thief?

_Hope you like it! The story is rather slow at the beginning, I apologize! Any review is a good review c:_


	2. Chapter 1 : My Best Friend

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone thanks for reading my prologue. WELL HERE COMES THE PLOT. Near... the end, I'm so sorry about the needless descriptions and conversations in the middle, I mean I'd love to have a short story and get to the action and drama, but apparently theres a thing called character development and plot (Who would have thought?)

So we get this long ass chapter, sorta, about Ryou. Who doesn't have a last name... In fact no one really- well then there is Bakura... But we'll get to that soon c:

Thank you so much to Nani-1-9-5 and sassysisters9294 for the follows! -hugs-

** SPOILER : The Pharoah's name is used in this chapter**, because using his real name rather then Yami creates less confusion to if there is three Yugi's running around (I'm looking at you Bakura's!) Enjoy

* * *

Entering his cozy home, Ryou welcomed the surge of warm air rushing to meet him with a longing sigh. He laid down his umbrella beside his closet. Once inside, he turned on his laptop, and while waiting for it to load, he began boiling some water for his early morning coffee and breakfast. He tossed the rose bouquet's wrapping paper into the nearby trash can. Slipping in his fuzzy slippers, Ryou took out a pack of instant noodles from his cupboard.

A familiar tune told the boy his laptop had started up. He walked over, typing in his password and quickly opened his messaging program to see if any of his friends were online. He ran a slender finger through the screen mouthing the screen names of each of his schoolmates.

gamemaster2000 – offline

Jonouchiwheels – offline

xoxdancexox – offline

Commanderofawesome4 – offline

Ryou slumped over his keyboard when he realized no one woke up as early as he does. Looking at the short list again, one screen name suddenly turned green, appearing at the top. His eager fingers scrolled to the name and was about to click it until he recognized who it was.

Losing all of his previous excitement, Ryou logged off his laptop and shut it down immediately. But not before he read the user's message.

Halfheartedly looking at the rain blurred window of his small apartment, the boy closed the heavy curtains and swallowed deeply. He was asked to do something that he felt ashamed of every time the request was made. Ryou tugged at the collar of his uniform, feeling as if there was a noose around his neck, tightening slowly unless he did what he was asked- no, demanded to do.

Sometimes he wanted to forget all about the impromptu job demands, and just curl up into a ball and forget. Forget about his school, forget about all the misery in his life, and forget about… He shook his head madly. He just couldn't give up yet, not when there's someone depending on him. Ryou grabbed his cell phone from the counter, along with the instant noodles.

He poured the boiling water into the cup and ate hastily, saving time so he had time to think on the road to school. As soon as he was finished, already forgotten about his coffee, he gathered together his school bag, his coat and his umbrella. Just as he was about to leave, his cell phone rang.

"Yugi…" He muttered looking at the small icon of the other boy that appeared beside the number before picking up. "Hello?"

"Hello? Ryou?"

"Hey Yugi," He couldn't help but smile. "What's up?"

"Hi Ryou! Are you doing anything after school today? I called the others and they all said they could go karaoke later on. How about you?"

Ryou hesitated for a moment. He never had anything to do after school, and if it meant spending time with his friends, he would have answered in a heartbeat if it wasn't for his tight budget. Still, he could spend a few pennies on something fun. Yet, he wanted to cancel the plan. If he denied the message he hoped that he could somehow alert his friends to stay away from him.

"Sure." He replied without emotion. "It'll be nice."

"Great! I can't wait! See you at school."

"Bye…" He hung up, fingers slipping from the phone. The teenager brushed his long hair behind his ears and stepped into the hallway of his apartment.

Once on the street, Ryou opened his umbrella against the growing rain and wind. Looking down on the road, he thought about his new gained friends. To him, they were a wish came true. For him to be able to talk to a group of people his age without them mocking his odd interests and personality was an experience he hadn't experienced since his sister and mother were still alive. Back when he was still a child it was easy to talk with other kids with his sister by his side and his mother encouraging them. It was when his family was still whole and laughter was a common sound in their household.

The car crash changed their lives. It left Ryou an only child with an unsupportive, and grief stricken father. He stayed home more often, resulting in his frail stature and health in his grade school years. One year he fell almost gravely ill. By the time he recovered, he was left paler than usual and didn't grow up to be the strongest boy of his age.

When he graduated grade school and went on to high school, his father bought him a plane ticket out of the country to a bigger city elsewhere. At that time his father's health was also failing him, and his work was getting more stressful. Sending Ryou away to a new school seemed like a good idea. It was also in that city where his mother was from, and where she and her daughter were buried.

Pondering about his family again, he instinctively reached for his pocket watch hidden deep inside his school jacket…

_Huh?_

Patting himself a few times, he realized it wasn't on him. Strange, he always kept it close to him. Shrugging a minute later, Ryou told himself he must have left the watch home when he changed jackets.

He turned a corner on the near empty streets, picking up his pace after checking the time on his cell phone. His phone suddenly rang and he clicked it open without thinking expecting it to be one of friends but the one letter identification on the screen told him differently. Ryou bit his lip is frustration as he locked his cell.

"I know, I know…" He whispered to himself, "Don't rush me."

Breaking into a run so he could get to school early, with his mind filled with muddled thoughts, Ryou didn't realize until it was too late that he bumped into another student, knocking them both over on the pavement.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized automatically, checking on the other person.

"Ryou!" The voice sounded cheerful.

"Yugi?" Ryou helped the other boy up to his feet.

"Hey I didn't expect to bump into you literally." Yugi smiled, brushing off the dirt of his pants.

"Heh, me neither." Ryou replied. "You don't usually walk this way. Don't you usually go to school with Anzu and the others?"

"Anzu had to head to school earlier than usual, and I don't really know about Jonouchi and Honda, so I decided to take a different route. This is the one you usually take right?"

"Y-yeah. I always walk this way."

"Oh cool, maybe we can walk together sometimes!"

"I'd like that Yugi." Ryou smiled. "If you tell the others, maybe we can all walk together to school one day."

"Man, we would probably take up half the street!" The smaller boy laughed.

As the two headed to school together, Ryou felt the heaviness on his heart lift up at the sound of his friend talking about his weekend. He commented occasionally but always listened closely to what Yugi had to say.

"Huh, Ryou are you okay?" Yugi unexpectedly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem like yourself today. Is something wrong?"

Ryou felt his shoulders tighten and his head slump down without warning. He froze slightly, thinking over his answer.

"I just have some things on my mind… My father is still in the hospital, and I don't think that his condition is getting any better…"

"Oh no…" Yugi frowned.

"Yeah," Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to completely lie to his friend.

"Well, I'm sorry about that Ryou. I hope you can forget about it tonight when we're singing and eating _yakiniku_* … presuming that Honda doesn't eat them all first!"

Ryou laughed at the image of his friend grabbing the plate and eating the rest of the food before his friends had any chance to taste the dish.

"How about you Yugi, is there anything interesting happening in your life right now?" Ryou asked.

"Uhmm, not really… Oh wait" Yugi perked up. "My brother Atem might be coming to visit me soon!"

Ryou's expression changed for a second, too short for Yugi to detect.

"Atem? Isn't he the…"

"Yes, haha," Yugi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "The young billionaire head of Millennia Inc. I know… I sometimes wish people could forget about me being his younger brother or him being extremely rich and powerful and just treat us like regular people too."

"But you're not regular Yugi," Ryou responded. "You're the best board and chance game player I know! You always win at tournaments and stuff."

"Thanks, you're pretty awesome too Ryou!"

The albino boy smiled a genuine smile from the bottom of his heart. His mood changed for the better and he confessed one thing to his friend,

"You know Yugi, you're my very best friend."

Yugi grinned back at the other teen. "I'm glad we can all be friends!"

For most part of the day, Ryou spent half daydreaming and half listening to his teachers drone on and on with their lectures. Learning was okay to him as he liked to discover new and interesting things, but sneaking a glance behind his shoulders, he could see Jonouchi nodding off into sleep, and Honda, who caught his eye, pointed to the clock in a dramatic fashion. Ryou gave him a wave, knowing that his friends couldn't wait for school to end so they could go have fun together.

The moment the bell rang; Jonouchi and Honda were neck in neck to escape from the classroom, while Ryou, Anzu and Yugi took their time heading outside.

"What took you guys so long?"

"I'm hungry, let's go!"

Without waiting for an answer the two took off sprinting.

"That's the wrong way!" Anzu shouted after them, but it didn't seem like they heard. She put her hands on her waist. "Honestly, you'd think they at least have half a brain!"

"I'm sure we'll meet them there Anzu." Yugi said.

"Oh by the way, Yugi." The brunette spun on her heels around to face Yugi directly. Seeing her so close, Yugi's face went red immediately.

"I heard that your brother is coming over to visit you soon!" Her voice could barely keep in her excitement.

"Uhh, yeah, it isn't confirmed when he's coming over, but I'll let you know if he tells me an exact date."

"So could you do me a favor?" Anzu suddenly held Yugi's hands together, making him jump back in surprise. Ryou could do nothing but look with amusement as Anzu played the smaller teen like a cat with her prey. "Could you maybe… Bring him on one of our outings for once? You know, not as a date or anything. And if that's too much could you at least get me his autograph?"

Yugi blinked his large eyes twice, trying to process her words.

"S-sure," He stuttered. "I think he would really like to hang out with us. Is that alright with you Ryou?"

Ryou tilted his head sideways to meet Yugi's and smiled. "Of course! I'd love to meet him."

"That's right; Ryou's never seen him before." Anzu looked at the albino. "Well you're in for a treat if I do say so myself. He's tall, dark, handsome, looks incredibly amazing in leather…"

"Ahem," Ryou coughed trying to break Anzu out of her fantasy.

Yugi was sweating now, his hands trying to escape Anzu's grip. "I'll tell you all about him later okay, Ryou?"

Ryou was about to respond before two loud, and rather irritating according to Anzu, voices cut the three of them off.

"HEY! Are you slowpokes coming? It'll be nighttime when we get there, come on!"

"What are you waiting for?" Yugi took the opportunity to break free of Anzu's grasp and embarrassing conversation and ran towards the Jonouchi and Honda.

"I wasn't done yet Yugi!" Anzu ran after the smaller boy.

Ryou focused his gaze on Yugi for a moment before he too, caught up with the rest of the group. As predicted by Yugi on their way to school, the group had to break off into groups of twos and threes to avoid blocking up space from other pedestrians. They made small talk about everyday things, shared laughter and had a good time messing around.

Yet, as Ryou felt them nearing their destination, his pulse quickened, echoing inside his head. At one point, he could barely make out Jonouchi's words, instead replaced by a loud repetitive thudding noise inside his head. He was glad that it was mostly his friends talking, and by the time they arrived, Ryou just wanted the day to be over.

As usual, it was Anzu who sung first –and second, "I have a wonderful voice, it needs to be shared!" and Jonouchi and Honda who argued over the food menu while Yugi and Ryou watched their friends with amusement.

They all took turns singing, except for Ryou, who said he wasn't feeling well.

"Oh, come on Ryou, you have a great singing voice!"

"Haha," He blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Anzu, but I think I'll pass today. I'll have some snacks instead."

"Sorry dude they're all gone." Jonouchi burped.

"Gross. Okay, I am not paying for seconds like last time." Anzu replied.

Honda and Jonouchi whined, but ordered more anyways.

"How about you Ryou?" Honda pleaded. "Lend us some cash?"

"I'm broke as well." Ryou told him leaning back on the couch, checking his text messages.

"Wait, didn't you get a job or something over the summer?" Jonouchi asked.

"I did… But most of my money earned from there is to pay for my apartment rent."

"Why don't your parents give you that money?"

"Jonouchi, Ryou's father is sick right now." Yugi explained right after he finished his song. "He really needs the money, so for him to be here today is a huge deal. I'll pay for the food. And since my brother is coming over in a couple of weeks, I'll make sure to get him to pay for all of our stuff."

"SWEET!" The duo high fived each other, each holding the food menu with one hand.

"Awesome!" Anzu stood up and took the microphone from Yugi. "I feel like another singing streak coming on. Move aside boys!"

Ryou closed his phone when he saw his inbox was full. Noticing that the other three were occupied with their own things, he scooted closer to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, didn't you promise me that you were going to tell me more about your brother, Atem?"

"Oh yeah! Well… Where do I begin?"

"Did he visit before?" Ryou lowered his voice amid the roaring background of Jonouchi and Honda arguing, and Anzu's singing.

"Huh? I can't hear you Ryou!" Yugi held a hand up against his ear.

"I said did he visit before?" The boy did no effort to increase his volume. "It seems like Jonouchi and the others already know him."

"What? Ryou, let's go outside where it's not noisy!"

_Perfect._

Ryou and Yugi exited the room, almost unnoticed. Yugi leaned up against the wall in the hallway while Ryou was on the other side opposite of him.

"Okay I can hear you perfectly now!"

"Just a second." Ryou took out his phone again. He pressed a few buttons and a loud 'beep' was emitted, startling the albino.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no," His face was paler than usual. "Just an alarm I set for myself. It's nothing. Anyways, start at the beginning Yugi. Atem, who is he?"

"My big brother. And yes, like Anzu described him, kind of tall. Dark. Handsome." Yugi chuckled. "He's Egyptian you know."

"Really? You don't look like it Yugi."

"Well that's maybe due to the fact that he's my half-brother, we have the same father. But he passed away a few years ago, leaving my older brother in charge of Millennia Inc. I mean, I get a fair share of money too, but it's mostly my grandpa's job to keep it stored away safely before I turn 18. He's our guardian."

"Wow. So is he Egyptian too?" Ryou looked up before he went back to fumbling on his phone.

"Uh huh," Yugi didn't seem to mind and continued. "In fact, the branch that my father owned, the one my brother does now, the headquarters are located in Egypt! It's the largest branch of any Millenia Inc. divisions and where the company all started at." He pressed a finger up to his mouth. "That's kind of a secret, but I know you can keep it, and it's not really all that useful to you!"

"I can keep a secret." Ryou's voice cracked unnaturally. He rushed to cover his mouth with one hand. "Sorry, haha. Must be the chicken I ate earlier."

"Must be! I don't think I've ever seen Jonouchi pour that much hot sauce on anything!"

"So your brother's branch… Is that what it's called?"

"Funny business terms huh? I don't really understand it either. My brother and the other branches have code names for each of them. He owns the Puzzle division."

"Puzzle? Is that like a secret metaphor thing to your gaming skills Yugi? Don't tell me his company produces toys and games."

"Nah, that's just a coincidence. Even I don't know what Millennia Inc. produces, just that it's extremely influential. Like the one we have here. I mean, a whole bunch of things has its logo flying around."

Ryou nodded. The golden and bronze colored eye was taped to many objects, small and large around the city. The building they were in now, had a large statue of the eye in front of it.

"My brother is really young to be taking charge of such a large company branch, but I'm younger, and my grandpa is too busy with other things to take care of it. I mean, being the youngest person to succeed the company has a lot of pressure on him. But I know Atem will do a good job like our father. He already has a whole bunch of supporters in Cairo."

"And he'll be coming here in a few weeks."

"Man, I can't wait to meet him again. Ever since I moved here, I've only chatted with him through a private email. He rarely visits, so I'm glad you can meet him soon as well!"

Ryou was about to press on, asking Yugi more details about his brother when Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda bursted into the hallway all at once, startling the two boys.

"Are you two done yet? Honda and Jonouchi are about to order_ again_!" Anzu complained.

"Are you two done yet?" Honda repeated.

"Anzu is hogging the microphone again." Jonouchi finished.

"Am not!"

"Oh you so are. And what was that about wanting to sing a duet with Yugi?"

"Okay, we'll come back in." Yugi pushed them back into the room. "I think we should let Ryou sing for once though!"

"Good idea." Anzu peeked her head into the hallway. "Come on, Ryou!"

"Sorry guys…" Ryou tucked his phone away and looked at them with a face of genuine apology. "I think I must have caught a cold in the rain today… And something else when I ate that spicy chicken."

"I told you, you shouldn't have dumped the hot sauce on the entire platter." Honda punched Jonouchi on the shoulder.

"Hey Ryou!" Jonouchi shouted after him as he began to walk away. "Sorry about the chicken. Come on, have some fun!"

"Yeah, stay with us Ryou." Anzu pleaded.

"It's not fun without you!" Yugi shouted.

_I'm so sorry everyone._

The tears swelling up in Ryou's eyes made him unable to look back or wave goodbye. Instead he closed his eyes tightly and ran outside to greet the rain. He broke into a run onto the long road that led back to his house.

On the silent deserted streets with nothing but the whispering of the rain and misty reflections of the sidewalk, a lone teenage boy took out his cell phone and wiped the screen to reveal four blinking numbers.

_10:25pm_

_I hope I still have some time… _

Turning around one hundred and eighty degrees, he came face to face with the brightest jewel in the night cityscape. The large detailed glass building who stretched taller and thinner than any other skyscraper dominating the city with a giant neon golden and bronze eye that seemed to glow even brighter in the dark. Above it was the company's name, standing proudly.

Millennia Inc.

Something large shoved into Ryou, knocking him forwards onto the ground. Trying to use his hands to break his fall, his cell phone clattered on the wet pavement a few feet away from him. Seeing how this was the second time he had accidentally bumped into someone and how the other person didn't fall, Ryou forgot all about apologizing and retrieved his phone desperately checking if it still worked.

"Watch it." The voice spoke rudely.

Looking up after he made sure his phone was alright, the rain soaked boy's eyes widened in the darkness.

The voice wasn't familiar to him, but once he saw the coat the man was wearing, he was sure that it was the same person he encountered this morning in Cemetery 35. He squinted his eyes to make out the colour of the coat. However once the stranger walked underneath a streetlight, the doubts were erased from his mind. It was the hooded man who wore a long heavy dark crimson jacket laced with white that flowed dramatically behind him.

And was that… Blood? The jacket was dotted with darker, but not yet black, jagged markings that were spread out in all directions like a blooming flower.

That's impossible. Ryou shook his head furiously, clutching his phone. If it was blood, it would have already been washed away by the rain. He snuck one last peek behind him and the man was gone.

Breathing in slowly, his face lighting up by the glow of the screen, Ryou sought out for one specific number that was texting him over and over. It was an unknown number that could not be traced but it had given Ryou specific instructions before on his computer and his phone. He created a new text and searched for the file he wanted to attach.

A recording with today's date and time on it.

He played it for himself to hear to check if it was the right one.

"_N-no, Just an alarm I set for myself. It's nothing. Anyways, start at the beginning Yugi. Atem, who is he?"_

_"My big brother. And yes, like Anzu described him, kind of tall. Dark. Handsome. He's Egyptian you know." _

Hearing his message with Yugi again made him feel more sick to the stomach then he ever had felt before. Trembling, he attached the file onto the text message and hit send. Less than a second later the attachment was transmitted to the cell phone of the receiver.

Clutching his phone tightly in his hand, Ryou stood in the cold for a few minutes, staying perfectly still until he felt his device vibrate.

Flipping the phone open, he opened up the reply from the person he sent the recording to.

**B: **

What a special little actor you are!

Thank you for your precious help,

The money has already been sent anonymously to your father's bank account.

I shall see you soon.

Ryou wanted to throw the phone away on the barren empty street and sprint home without turning back to think about his friends or the things he's done.

Although… He knew he couldn't do it. Not with his father depending so heavily on him. He couldn't lose his last family member like this… No. It would just be him left alone in this world. With no one else. If he lost his father, he felt like he would really break.

Without much success, he wiped his tears away with his sleeve, feeling thousands of droplets of tears replacing his old ones. Leaning his head towards the sky, he sent a silent prayer to anyone who was willing to listen.

_I'm so sorry Yugi…_

_You really are my best friend._

* * *

* Korean barbeque. Yum

Well okay, we're getting some angst and some friendship fluff here. The gang is fun to write. So innocent- so naive. Thanks for reading X3 I promise the next chapter has more ACTION. And then some loose ends will be revealed in the chapter AFTER THAT. Including a new main character coming in soon! -gasp- (Wow I'm bad at suspense. But no really. Thanks everyone for reading this)


	3. Chapter 2 : Thrill of the Kill

**Some warning for this chapter : VIOLENCE**

Okay thank goodness this chapter is shorter than the last one, I don't want to bore you guys with useless detail; HERES SOME ACTION!

Thank you for the follow, Lolchen! c:

And guys don't be intimadated to review ^.^ It helps me improve, and I'd love to hear your imput on the story and characters! THANKS!

* * *

Besides the occasional rustling of newspapers and the clattering of the tracks from the subway, Akefia tried hard not to doze off with the rhythmic background. While other bored patrons toyed with their music players or phones, the lone thief had none of that luxury. Games were a waste of time; he had no one to text, and music…

Well the only music to his ears was the last choked screams of his victims.

Though he thought of himself a skilled thief, the tanned man had also learned the art of killing. He had taken his first victim when he was still young and hadn't regretted it since. In fact he felt more satisfied sometimes, feeling his victim's warm blood spill on his hands than snatching away their valuable possessions; their breathing turning ragged and heartbeat pumping uselessly in their soon to be lifeless body.

He remembered when he was still a boy and had a task to do for the person who always hired him. The man whom he was trying to rob caught him snatching his wallet away and pulled out a knife. Horrified, a young Akefia endured scars on his body and an additional blade on his right eye before he grabbed the knife from his attacker by force and stabbed the man again and again; his sobs slowly turning into laughter.

When the body underneath him was almost unrecognizable he gave a demonic scream into the night. A mixture between a howl and a maniacal cackle straight from his throat. After disposing of the body, he wiped the second scar on his face with his thumb and tasted the blood, committing into memory the taste. For it was that taste he was seeking in every job after that.

The next few times felt more and more natural to him. Almost as much as robbery. His commissioner was more than delighted to hear that the talented thief was also becoming a killer, but he warned him to only kill when it was either necessary to protect his own life or unless it was ordered. Akefia had stuck to that rule ever since.

Thinking about his previous successful missions and the hunt he was on, he couldn't help but lower his head and smirk smugly to himself, licking his canines.

Nothing like smile he saw on the face of that boy earlier this evening that was so sad, and regretful…

Akefia's smile disappeared as quickly as it came. Damn it, why were his thoughts trailing back to the pathetic albino he met in the graveyard. Was it because he reminded the thief of himself? At one point of his life…

He snarled loudly, drawing the attention of a girl standing beside him. He shot her a sideways glare, and the girl soon regretted sneaking a peek at the stranger beside her.

The thief had to get rid of the swiped pocket watch fast before his memories started to haunt him. He had made a barrier between his heart and the real world for a reason, years of solitude wasn't going to crumble just because his mind found itself thinking about the expression the boy wore.

He leaned his head back to look through the window, into the distant neighborhoods. He never liked going this far from the city's main districts. The houses were old fashioned, and the streets busy with smog inducing cars. The noise was almost unbearable compared to the almost silence of the city.

The large city, with its heart surrounding its own branch of Millennia Inc, took five hours to travel across by subway. The rich lived in the middle, flocking the platinum skyscrapers and empty streets, while the poor crowded in the outskirts. Akefia's target wasn't as far out as to the furthest edge of the city, so he took his time to get on the subway; the Blue Line.

Beforehand, he wandered the streets, looking for a place to get a decent lunch. The thief then spent hours in the city's largest library, looking through books on a very specific subject; cursing when all he found were vague descriptions. The city was hiding something from his past from him. He knows it.

Only when his watch struck three pm, he proceeded on his way to his target.

The time was now 6:32 pm and the thief still had one more station to go before he could meet up with his guest. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander off into questions he was comfortable with.

_I wonder if the man is armed, I sure hope he is…_

_Then that gives me an excuse, I havn't tasted blood in a long time…_

Now it was the thief's turn to keep a terrifying grin plastered on his features when the subway announced he had arrived at Fifth Avenue and Pender Street crossing. Pulling on his yellow hood, stuffing his hands into his pockets, making sure his fingers were brushing against his weapon, Akefia strode away from the train, keeping his eyes closely on the other passengers.

Once outside, the evening air did nothing to absorb the urban noises. Beggars were in every corner clinging onto tourists. Musicians and performers who preformed shamelessly until they were shooed away by workers, settled on a different spot only minutes later.

The thief was glad the shadows of his hood covered his eyes, for they held a murderous glint that grew with every passing second.

_A black briefcase…_

Many people carried that evening but none of them matched the photo that his commissioner sent him. If he made a mistake, the consequences would weight heavily on him. He was also taught that at a young age.

All of a sudden, he spot his target. A middle aged man with tanned skin and Egyptian like features.

_Figure, it'd be an Egyptian._

Akefia's wild grin grew wider.

"Good evening, kind sir." The thief greeted, toning his voice so it was as smooth as velvet.

The foreigner looked up. "Look if you're looking for spare change then get lost. I'm waiting for someone. I've had enough of you beggars in this forsaken city."

"Ah, then your wait has come to an end." Akefia rehearsed as he pulled off his hood, revealing his shadow laced alabaster hair and skin colour.

The man's eyes widened as he scanned the thief's face, looking directly at the large cross like scar on the man's right eye. He opened his mouth to say something but was too surprised to utter any noise.

"I see my boss has told you about me." The thief was already used to this expression of fear, yet it quickened his heart with adrenaline every time he saw it on another's face.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry sir. As you can see I have the contents in this briefcase here. Would you like me to give them to you now?"

"Wouldn't that be very foolish? I know that you are a wanted man in another country." Akefia nodded at his shared skin tone. "In a developed country such as this, there are hidden cameras everywhere. It wouldn't take the police a long time to place their finger on your identity especially handing that briefcase to a stranger. Let's go somewhere a bit hidden."

The man swallowed then nodded, following behind the thief's footsteps.

Akefia led the trembling man away from the busy streets and more into the suburban neighborhoods, where the lights flickered ominously in the trash filled alleys.

Glancing back towards the high rise buildings and telephone wires, the man turned to the thief once he thought it was safe and private.

"The documents are in here…" The man opened his briefcase, revealing untidy papers sprawled around the bottom. "And the flash drive."

"Leave your briefcase here and return to the station." Akefia instructed. "The money you were promised will be sent to your bank account shortly."

The man didn't budge; clutching his belongings.

"The money now, or else the trade is as good as over."

Akefia couldn't help but smirk. No doubt the underground information dealer he was supposed to snatch the documents from was experienced. After being expelled from his black marketing business, the man was forced to find jobs elsewhere. Earning quick bucks was the main focus in his head and what better way then to deal information? The place he lived in was crawling with secrets worth millions especially with the head of Millennia Inc in the center. The Egyptian wasn't fooled by false promises. Most of the messengers were bluffing or fools when they didn't pay him up front.

Most of the messengers would have fled by now.

But Akefia wasn't a messenger.

The thief's emotion changed to one of bloodlust, the tip of his finger trailing over his knife.

"Hahahaha!" His laughter was echoed by the enclosed buildings surrounding them making it even more horrifying. "You may be a trembling scared man, but you do have guts to be saying things like that to me."

"What do you want?"

"The documents. Put them down and leave." Akefia explained, fingers itching to get blood spilled. Secretly he had hope for things to go awry. He almost prayed for the man to have a weapon at his disposal as well.

"Well, looks like my prayers are answered." The thief whispered to himself as the man reached inside his jacket and pulled out a revolver.

The man aimed it at the thief, finger flexing on the trigger. The bullet exploded into the night and hit the brick wall away from Akefia. He fumbled backwards, now clutching the gun with both of his bloody hands. The thief lodged forwards again with his duel curved knives, creating streams of red spilling from the man's well tailored suit.

"You thought I didn't plan for this did you?!" He laughed when he was just inches away from the petrified man's face.

Screaming, the man fired rapidly fired randomly in all directions. The ricochets shattered windows and light bulbs turning their world pitch black for a moment. The man took that moment to bolt for it.

Akefia stood still in the darkness, taking in the scent of the night sky filled with gunpowder and blood. He took a step forwards and looked at his body when he felt pain. One of the bullets skimmed his shoulder, tearing a hole in his coat and drawing out blood. His everlasting grin only grew when he saw the man break into a run.

_Now this is what I call a hunt._

Silently, he followed, daggers held firmly in his hands. The man was unaware of the thief tailing his trail no more than a few feet away. He scrambled into the now deserted suburban streets. Sweat beaded on his forehead, the man had almost completely forgotten about the gun he was holding. He shut himself into a phone booth, and fumbled around with the numbers.

Akefia lurked behind him in the darkness, staring at the streetlight that shone directly on the phone booth.

_Perfect_, he thought. _With the light glaring at him in all directions, he won't be able to see me in the shadows_.

When his mind controlled the fear that was shaking the core of his frame, the man waited for the person on the other side of the line to pick up. He was terrified beyond expression. Sure, the information broker faced many life threatening situations before, but he had never felt so afraid in his life. That man who was pursuing him, felt in no shape or form like an ordinary man. Everything about the thief was almost… demonic.

"Hello?" A woman answered. "Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

"T-There is a m-m-man trying to kill me! SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY!"

"Alright sir, calm down. It will take less then a second to pin point your location."

A pause.

A heartbeat.

"I'm sorry sir, your request has been denied."

"WHAT?!"

Akefia closed in once he saw the expression on the man change once again for the worse.

"I'm being tracked and murdered! Please, you've got to help me!"

"We are no longer accepting emergencies from this line. Have a nice day" The line went dead.

There was no longer just one man in the booth.

Suddenly remembering his gun, he raised it only for it to be snatched and thrown away. Feeling unbearable pain as his arms went limp, the Egyptian was held by his neck by a strong hand that forced him out of the booth. With his last bit of strength, he opened one of his eyes to take a final look at the predator.

From the shadows of his hood, a thin sliver of light hit the thief's eyes, turning the regular dark lilac into a horrendous hell like shade of purple.

To hear not only the snapping of someone's neck but also their blood curling scream was the piece de resistance of Akefia's night.

**B:**

What was with that show you put on?

You do realize you could of just stole the flash drive and killed him silently.

But instead you had to get me involved too.

Almost having to evacuate a neighborhood and making calls to the emergency phone line.

Not to mention I have to clean up this mess you've made.

Akefia yanked the briefcase opened, spilling the papers out into the dumpster. He threw away the case as well soon after finding the flash drive no bigger then the palm of his hand. He safely tucked it away. Throwing the decapitated corpse of the Egyptian into the nastiest bin he could find, he chuckled and replied to his commissioner's message.

**A:**

I havn't felt that good about a mission in ages, give me a break. Hey, you got what you wanted, spoiled brat. Get me something for my wound won't ya?

**B: **

Whatever, come back immediately.

Just as the thief stepped onto the train the sky grew dark again, covering the stars as the downpour came down. He was satisfied when he realized there was no one else was in his cart. He sat down on a seat and tightened the makeshift bandage he wore made from the dead man's shirt. The man's blood mingled with his shoulder wound's splattered all over his crimson cloak. He reminded himself to remember to wash his dirty jacket.

Hours passed with the thief sitting in silence replaying his actions earlier. Time seemed to go by faster when you're bathed in the blood of your victim, remembering their terrified expressions. Before he knew it, he arrived back in the heart of the city, the blinding lights of Millennia inc. flashed like stars in the haze of the rain.

Akefia wrinkled his nose when he realized the blood on his cloak had already dried. Hopefully the walk home in the downpour will remove some of the stains.

Maybe it was the time passing or the silence of the familiar city streets, but he felt his thrill fade away, leaving behind fatigue and hunger. He pulled on his hood over his messy drenched hair, closing his eyes and forgetting about the outside world for a second…

"Watch it!" He spat when he felt a figure he bumped into fall to the ground. Feeling a strange mood, he quickly glanced back at his shoulders to see the idiot that ran into him.

The white haired boy almost made the thief stop dead in his tracks.

_You again?!_

But something was different than the melancholy boy he had met earlier that morning in the graveyard. He was searching frantically on the ground for his phone which he held tightly. The thief could see from his distance that the boy was shaking slightly and... Wiping his eyes?

An unfamiliar feeling struck Akefia, causing him to turn away, quickening his pace. He kept his eyes on the road this time but felt his throat choking up as he concluded that it must have just been rain in his eyes.

_Stupid boy, haunting me like a ghost._

Breathing in an air of relief as he entered the back doors of millennia inc, he immediately made for the elevator, sending a quick text message to his boss. The see-through glass of the elevator shot him up, fifty floors to the sky. From that distance he made out the horizon of the city traced by the city slums. On his floor, he walked out onto the private lobby and…

At the same time, a young man dressed in the finest suit the city could afford received a text message with a recording attached to it. Listening to it once, he congratulated the sender and entered something in the computer that would transfer ten grand anonymously to a museum owner's bank account.

Hearing the sound of the door to his floor open, he turned around, face to face with a blood and rain soaked thief.

"Welcome back brother." Bakura greeted, "Please, try not to get any of your grime and blood on my new imported carpet."

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW. ITS STRANGE. We finally get to see Bakura, and a really dark side of Akefia, and i promise like, one more introduction chapter until the actual romantic and dramatic part hits the story. But it's hard eh? For a crazy thief and an angsty teen to fall for each other in the middle of this company war. But they'll find a way!

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 3: Deal with the Devil

**Author's notes:**

Okay, first of all thank you guys so much for the 100+ views! I really appreciate it! C:

And to Yami-Vs-Hikari for the follow, and favourite and review, Lazy Gaga for the follow and review, and Lolchen for the review!

You may be curious about the whole situation that Ryou has gotten him into with Bakura, so here's a Bakura and Ryou centric chapter that explains Ryou's experiance in the large city. To tell you the truth, it was supposed to be a really short backstory, but for some reason it filled up the whole chapter, so Bakura and Akefia's flashback has to take place elsewhere ;)

I hope I kept Bakura insane enough, even though it seems like he's a regular person.

Enjoy,

* * *

The day Ryou parted away from his father entering the city; Bakura had his eyes on him. He remembered feeling his pulse quickening for no real reason when he first saw the albino teenager walking past the Millennia Inc building.

Bakura had once thought that he was protective of the boy; sometimes he'd catch him on the streets and follow him for a few blocks before disappearing again.

One time he was put on his coat, getting ready to go outside before the thief caught him, blocking the exit.

"Following your secret lover again?" He teased.

"That's none of your business." Bakura countered.

"Oh come on; at least tell me what she looks like."

"_His _appearance is nothing of concern to me. Please move." Bakura roughly shoved the bigger man aside.

Akefia laughed, pointing a finger at what seemed to him like a love struck schoolgirl. "Then what is?" He cried out to him, clutching his stomach in laughter.

Bakura tightened his scarf against the bitter winter wind. Relaxing, he closed his eyes, feeling the vapor of his breath evaporating into the air.

_It's those eyes. The sadness in them reminds me of…_

But the game master almost took control of the boy's life. A few weeks later, Bakura saw something that made him so uncomfortable he went as far as to ordering Akefia to take drastic measures against a miniscule problem.

"You want me to… what?"

"This girl," He slid a photograph across the table to the thief. "She needs to die."

"Woah…" Akefia went from leaning to sitting straight up, looking at the picture. "She… She doesn't even look fourteen. What could a girl like this possibly do?"

"Her father is trying to sabotage the company." Bakura growled in explanation, "No doubt this girl is involved. Killing her would unnerve his family while killing her father would raise much more suspicion against us. Besides, I thought you were a ruthless killer after all these years."

Akefia quirked an eyebrow. "Alright whatever you say, _boss_." He sneered. "And I know you're hiding something from me. Whatever it is, I don't want to know what's going on in your psychotic mind. I'll do it, but mostly because I have a debt to repay. Nothing else."

Bakura attended Naomi's funeral that night, uninvited. While the other grievers kneeled beside her casket in the church, his eyes only ventured towards Ryou, who was sobbing in the corner.

"Why?" Bakura heard the boy whisper in the palms of his hands. "I finally had a friend…"

Once seeing his employer exiting the church, Akefia opened an umbrella against the evening downpour for him, walking together back to the colossal building.

"What unnerved you that much that you went as far as to ordering me to murder an innocent girl?" The thief impatiently demanded.

Bakura didn't respond and kept his eyes on the monochromatic street, his mind elsewhere.

Three months later, Bakura slid another picture into the thief's pocket.

"Who is it this time?" Akefia took the photo out to study it. "Another kid?!"

"Just carry out the mission without any difficulties."

The thief mumbled uneasily. "I'm not a child murderer, Bakura. You should also know your own limits."

"I know what's best, brother." He replied. "For you, for the company, for…"

Akefia shrugged at the awkward silence, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he marched out of the building with almost a sliver of guilt on his conscience.

Bakura took a strange sort of twisted satisfaction reading the article the next day, smiling when he saw a comment made by the victim's friend.

_"He was my best friend at the time." Ryou, a former classmate comments through tears. "He meant so much to me."_

The third time was no longer a coincidence. Akefia said nothing, but instead snatched the next photograph in a rage, doing his job much quicker than the last two.

Ryou didn't bother coming to the funeral this time, instead clutching himself in fear in the cemetery he found comfort in. He was genuinely afraid this time. To him, it seemed as if he was cursed. He avoided any social interaction from that point on, any conversations, or any invitations. The albino became detached, and he felt horrible for doing so. But he felt he had to, or else more people would die because of him…

_And he was right. _Bakura smirked.

The young businessman once had used the word protective to describe his imaginary relationship he had to the boy, but now he found a new word that ran on his tongue more smoothly than the last one.

_Possessive._

Yes, he couldn't let anyone else have his precious Ryou. To keep him in solitude was to keep him vulnerable. Bakura felt like an invisible guardian to the boy, protecting him from outside harm, and possessing him indirectly through his own means and methods.

His new plaything was almost in his hands… He just had to tighten some loose strings….

He was about to make the next move.

**B:**

Dear Ryou,

A true friend is always here for you.

**AngelofOccult_6FF:**

Stay away from me if you know what's good for you.

**AngelofOccult_6FF has just blocked unknown number.**

**B:**

I can help, dearest Ryou.

**AngelofOccult_6FF:**

Who are you?

Where did you get this number?

How do you know who I am?

**B:**

I am a friend.

Whatever you wish for, I will make it happen.

But I'll ask for something in return.

**AngelofOccult_6FF:**

I want a real friend.

Not just some anonymous number.

Looking at the message, Bakura looked out the rain soaked windows on his floor, thinking for a moment before responding.

**B:**

Whatever you'd like.

Just don't forget my favor.

Striding across his room, which was the entire twenty-sixth floor, Bakura opened his computer, searching for the enlistment of Domino High, a large high school not too far from where Ryou lived. Going through the names, he found the student he was searching for.

_I'll lead you to a real friend, dear Ryou… In exchange, I'd like a few favors…_

Due to third murder, Ryou forced himself to move schools again, but this time, instead of choosing one at random, he transferred to Domino High at the suggestion of an anonymous text message.

Questioning his sanity on the first day to school, Ryou was taken by surprise when he was flocked by a bunch of giggling girls. Getting a few leers from a tall brunette and his blond friend, he was almost forced to take a tour of the school amidst the mob of females. For a moment, he thought these were the friends the anonymous sender told him about, so he tried to start up a conversation.

"Hey, have you guys ever played the online RPG game, Fable Fortress?"

Four large eyes blinked with confusion.

"I play video games sometimes!" One chirped in.

"I think my brother plays that game…"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying? I was distracted by your gorgeous brown eyes…"

The girls sighed in unison.

Ryou regarded them with a stupefied expression, backing away slowly. There was no way he could be friends with them, they would never be able to see his true self. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around to meet a short boy with spiky hair.

"Hi, you're Bakura right?"

"Y-Yes." He greeted.

"My name is Yugi, we have the same home room together. Welcome to Domino High!" The smaller boy held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yugi…" Ryou shook the hand timidly.

"It's almost noon, I bet you're pretty hungry right?"

"Yeah, do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Of course, follow me. Oh, and because this is your first day. I'll treat you!" Yugi smiled.

"What? Oh no, no." Ryou shook his head furiously. "I have my own money, don't worry."

"Don't sweat it." Yugi winked. "Think of it like a celebration."

In the cafeteria filled with noisy teenagers scrambling around, Yugi and Ryou waited in line. While Ryou shifted uncomfortably, his mind trailing back and forth to his former deceased friends, while the smaller boy pulled out his wallet, taking out some coins out, counting them on the palms of his hand.

"That symbol…!" Ryou gasped.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up, then looked at his wallet where he kept a picture of a younger him and a tanned boy that bare familiar features to him. "Oh, you mean the patch on his shirt?"

"Yes, the Millennia Inc. eye, but that boy has a different symbol… A puzzle?"

Yugi chuckled awkwardly. "Oh haha, that's just uhm… my brother's baseball team emblem. The company sponsored his team once, nothing really interesting…"

Ryou had to bite his tongue to keep asking Yugi about his mysterious brother. Instead, his hands itched to grab out his phone. At that same instance, his phone received a text message, beeping twice to remind him.

"Hmm? Ryou, is that your phone?"

The albino didn't have to look at the screen to see who was texting him. Instead, he gripped the phone in one hand and turned to Yugi.

"I have to go take this for a second. Sorry Yugi, can you get me the same thing as you're getting? I'll be right back." Ryou took off without waiting for a response.

Looking for a less crowded place, Ryou went into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and flipped open his phone.

**B:**

A friend for a favor.

**AngelofOccult_6FF:**

Here's your favor. I found the symbol and Yugi. Together. Your suspicions have been confirmed, he is associated with whatever you wanted to know. Plus he has an older brother. Now leave me alone.

Bakura's smile seemed to stretch from one eye to the other; a maniacal Cheshire grin.

**B:**

You didn't happen to get his name did you?

Ryou didn't respond to the messages after that, putting the anonymous sender out of his mind, he walked back to the cafeteria where Yugi introduced him to three other of his pals.

Before he left school that day, Ryou received one last message from his unknown messenger.

**B:**

Dearest Ryou, you may have fun with your friends now,

but there will be another time where you will need me again…

And until then, my hand will always be stretched out for you.

Bakura had anticipated the boy's reaction. He knew Ryou was a kind, pure hearted person from his observations, who took no pleasure in spying on his friends for a stranger, no matter what the reason. Oh well, the young man had kept his promise. The boy had new friends, safe away from harm.

It was time for the next pawn to fall.

Late one night, months after his transfer, Ryou picked up the annoying cell phone that woke him up. Surprised to see his father's number, who rarely talked to his son, he answered the call.

"Hello?" He mumbled, half asleep.

"Ryou." His father's voice sounded weak. "I'm in the hospital."

"Dad?" The boy jolted awake. "What happened?"

"I'm fine now, but an hour ago I had a stroke…"

"A stroke? Oh my God. How?"

"I'm not sure, one moment I was fine, then I felt my blood racing and my head spinning. The next thing I woke up in a hospital bed…" Ryou heard a weak cough on the other line. "The doctors told me I had collapsed on my flat after a stroke and that now I should get heart surgery soon."

Clutching his phone until his knuckled turned white, Ryou sat on his bed illuminated by the moonlight, waiting for his father to fill in the silence.

"But Ryou… Something terrible happened. The museum I used to own, I know I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want you to worry… But I'm no longer the owner. I- I don't know what happened, it was almost in ruins and I still have to pay for the renovations. Most of the money in the bank was for that, and I'm not sure if I can still pay for the forty-thousand dollar surgery."

The boy's heart caught up in his throat, making him unable to breath or swallow.

"W-What can I d-do?" He sputtered. "I mean, I can get a job, that'll help."

"There aren't any jobs for your age that can help pay off and even so, you should save the money for yourself, you're going off to college next year."

"No dad, I'll help you, I promise." Ryou wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'll figure out a way."

"I'm sorry for making you worried Ryou. It should be fine, I promise."

"Yeah…" He whispered. "Alright…"

"Goodnight, Ryou."

"I love you, dad." He hung up.

The thoughts were swirling inside his head now. He quickly ran through the jobs and wager a high school student could get, but it was no use. Even if he did get a job, he still had to pay his own rent and other expenses now that his father was hospitalized. Ryou found his gaze turning to his phone, and on a daring attempt, he opened a text he had received months ago from an anonymous sender. He hit reply.

**AngelofOccult_6FF:**

My father needs money for heart surgery.

**B:**

Dearest Ryou,

Your wish will soon be granted.

For a favor, of course.

**AngelofOccult_6FF:**

Name it.

**B:**

For every bulk of cash I send, up to your desired forty thousand, I shall expect one favor in return.

The same one when we first met.

Your favors will be worth it's way in cash.

**AngelofOccult_6FF:**

You want me to spy on my friends again.

**B:**

Do we have a deal?

Ryou hesitated. Standing in his sleepwear in the darkness in the darkness of his room, he weighed his options… And wondered if he had just made a deal with the devil.

**AngelofOccult_6FF:**

I'll do it.

It was almost too easy, although so much fun! Bakura spun in his chair, almost giddy with joy. His Ryou had fallen in his hands once again. It was so melodramatic, the young man thought, the heroic boy making sacrifices to save his father.

Keeping his promise, Bakura sent money, which he was nothing short of, to Ryou's father's bank account with an untraceable address thanks to the hackers he had at his disposal in his company.

Ryou kept his end of the bargain as well, luring out Yugi and his friend for information on the things happening with Yugi's brother. He mostly had snippets of info, but to Bakura they were enough and he was rewarded handsomely.

Bakura felt like they were the perfect duo; each helping the other. When a new academy opened up in the middle of the city, not far from his own building, owned by the publically announced owner of the 'Eye' branch of Millennia Inc, Maximillian Pegasus, Yugi and his friends all transferred into the new prestige school.

Keeping Ryou well on the trail with the others, Bakura assured Ryou he didn't have to worry about the expenses of the academy and to just sign up. Unknown to the boy, Bakura had just killed two birds with one stone by placing his special spy inside Pegasus Academy, keeping an eye on Yugi and Pegasus at the same time.

He also knew about Pegasus' intentions. Placing an academy in the middle of his city, the billionaire of the Eye branch could slowly spy, gain the trust, and then overthrow Bakura and his 'Ring' branch of Millennia Inc.

Bakura was well aware and always one step ahead of the older silver haired man. With Akefia at his side, stealing information from Pegasus, and murdering his most trusted employees, the man soon realized the force he was dealing with. He met with Bakura personally, and much to the young businessman's amusement, begged for his life.

Bakura allowed for the man to run his academy without disruption, also keeping tabs on Yugi and his friends in their classrooms… Until one day, he ran out of uses and became dead weight.

Akefia made sure that dead weight was properly disposed.

Placing one of his trusted workers at the head of Pegasus' Academy, Bakura took over the silver haired man's branch unknowingly to the other branches of the corporation.

It was something that the other companies knew to stay hidden and anonymous, while Pegasus played the wild card and ended up with his head in the gutters.

Bakura's game was catching up to the present, and just the other day he received a rumor that Atem, the new head of the most powerful branch of the company in Cairo, who had also made himself public, was coming to his city. That morning, he sent messages to Ryou's phone, and computer, to urge him to confirm the information straight from Yugi's mouth.

At the same time, he ordered Akefia to retrieve another package, sending him an image of the man who he was to dispose of. If the underworld information dealer escaped alive, there was no telling what he or anyone else would do with the knowledge that he had ties to the mysterious owner of the Ring branch of Millennia Corps.

Bakura patiently waited, watching the rain from his windows drop down to his city. At nightfall, another puzzle to his game was filled in as Ryou traded him the recording for money to his father, while Akefia stood drenched and bloody on his carpet, his hand taking out the flash drive.

"Just take it." The thief grumbled.

"What, the mission didn't go so well?" Bakura slyly asked.

"Shut up, it has nothing to do with the mission."

The young man shrugged.

"What's that you've got set up on your computer over there?" Akefia nodded at his multiple screens opened.

"Some information from another client. Some programs to open up the documents in the flash drive…" He gestured towards the thief for the small item.

Akefia snarled and handed it over to his Bakura, stalking away right after.

"Oh, good job by the way," Bakura lazily called after him. "I'll send a present later to help you with your mood."

The thief looked back, a sharp gaze in his eyes. "Don't bother."

"You didn't like it last time?" Bakura asked almost innocently, tilting his head to one side, teasing the thief.

Akefia seemed to almost snap at those words. "Whatever, send it anyways, I doubt it will help me get better." He stepped into the elevator and disappeared from the view.

Bakura relaxed for the first time that day, saving the files on his computer, he felt tired for some reason, and decided not to pull his usual all nighters.

All of a sudden, his intercom ringed, the female worker at the front desk was calling for him.

_Great, there goes peace and quiet._

"Sir, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Tell whoever, it can wait 'till morning." Bakura grunted.

"Sorry but it seems that this person is demanding to see you now…"

_Who could it be at this hour? _Bakura put his hand on his forehead. _I can only think of one person… _

_…_

He raised his head.

_So soon?_

The voice that cut through the receptionist's messages confirmed his suspicions.

"Bakura, you'd better let me in now! Just forget everything and listen to what I have to say, you damnable smartass - "

"Malik! How nice it is to see you again." He greeted with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Yes, please come in, it appears that I was right again hm?"

He heard a pause followed by an annoyed sigh. "Shut up, just shut up until I get up there."

"Insufferable prick." Bakura commented, pressing a button to unlock access to the elevator.

From the intercom, he heard the footsteps of an angry Egyptian march into the elevator, and the murmurings of a confused receptionist.

"Jenny, why don't you take a coffee break now?" Bakura advised wearily.

The young businessman pressed his forehead on the desk where he sat at, fingers rubbing at his temples, moaning in annoyance.

_Another long sleepless night…_

* * *

OH MAN. Now Malik's here, we have a party noooow. By the way I was hoping it was clear that he was regular Malik and not Yami Marik, but since I can't call him Marik and the other guy Yami Marik, I have to use the fanon names, Malik, and Marik ;u; I hope this isn't confusing.

Wow, okay Ryou, what a special snowflake you are, people just can't stay away from you, we get it. Too bad people keep _dying. /hahahaha_

And another thing! The story follows a detailed path, I'm not going to tell you what, but the secret word is _CONNECTIONS._

Hope you guys can figure out what it is as the story goes by! Shhh don't spoil it ^.^ After this chapter, Ryou and Akefia start to move along their sideplot, while Bakura and Marik talk over their mysterious plans ;0 Stay tuned...


	5. Chapter 4 : Odds and Ends

**Author's notes:**

****Hello lovelies I've made a mistake on my part, you see, I wanted to write Ryou's part from the start of Akefia's POV then continuing to the next day, but it became really, really, long so I split it up into two parts. Unfortunately the first part is before Akefia's POV so it's kind of like a recap to those of you who've read Akefia's part first.

But to those of you who havn't read it like that in that order, it'll be fine, and kind of spoilerish!

worry not though, ;) The chapter that continues this one and the next is right after. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

Ryou was accustomed to living a lie.

It was almost a routine. He would work almost all day on weekends, and study on weekdays. Wake up, pour some coffee, clean the picture frame of his family, go to school, come home, do homework, sleep. Rinse and repeat. Some days he'd go pick up bouquets of flowers to make his trip to the graveyard where his mother and sister were supposedly buried.

The town where Ryou was from and where they had died ran out of burial sites so their bodies were relocated here. Cemetery 34. But a new law eradicated the epitaphs on the gravestones. The tombstones were anonymous. Ryou had no idea which one was Amane and his mother.

Most grievers chose one tomb and stuck with it, taking care of it like it was the grave of their loved one. Ryou decided to honor all of the dead, picking no favorites. In his heart he prayed for his deceased family, but his roses were for everyone.

No one had ever found his ritual to be strange before, mostly likely they didn't care. No one but that stranger in the long red jacket.

_Who is he? _

Ryou had gotten used to waiting in anticipation for the next task he had to carry out just so he could have this mysterious man out of his life for good, and his father out of the hospital. He had already done many jobs, most of them recording his friend's conversations and prying information from them. He already had seventy thousand dollars paid, trying desperately to cover up how fast he gotten the money to his dad by saying a well known journalist had hired him for a while and he was making big bucks by helping him edit articles. His father didn't ask any further, although Ryou suspected that he stopped because he already had too much on his plate to worry about.

The next few days were quiet, peaceful almost. The teenager was preparing a soup he had learned from his father before he moved when he saw a headline on the newspaper. A travelling marketplace was coming to the city, straight from Egypt.

_I wonder what's a merchant's caravan from Egypt doing here?_

It'd be cool to go… He wondered if he could invite Yugi and his friends there for an afternoon. Taking a sip of his coffee, he picked up his pen, scribbling a note on the side of his school journal. Afterwards, he sat down flipping the pages of a small notebook and began writing a new entry to his mother and sister.

"That reminds me Ryou, here's your umbrella you forgot at the karaoke a few nights ago. I'm sorry I couldn't get this to you sooner!"

"Thank you Yugi," Ryou smiled. "Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Yeah, I'm quite busy talking to Atem and grandpa planning when he's going to come over. Sorry." Yugi scratched his head in apology.

"Well then, I look forward to it. Do you mind telling me the date when you guys make the decision?"

"Of course, Ryou! You'll be the first to know!"

The albino's grin disappeared.

"But I'm not doing anything tomorrow after school. In fact, I've already invited the others to that new marketplace I heard that's coming tomorrow for only two days. Anzu's mother knows someone who works for a fortune teller, and she told us we could be one of the first to get our fortunes told! Isn't that cool?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Yugi. I can definitely come tomorrow, but only after my chores I signed up for around the classroom."

"Great! You know the address right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"See you at the center square at Four. We'll be waiting for you!"

"Thanks Yugi, see you then." Ryou waved to his friend.

"Bye Ryou!"

The two walked their own ways back to their houses. Right before Ryou entered his apartment suite, he was greeted by an elderly woman who smiled at him.

"Hello there Ryou." She gave him a toothless grin.

"Mrs. Mortemps." Ryou replied, returning the smile. "How are you today?"

"Fine, just did a little shopping."

"Here I'll help you carry the groceries."

"Well aren't you a dear?" She got out her keys to open the door to her room.

Ryou put her bags on the counter, looking back to find her staring at him.

"You didn't catch a cold did you, dear?"

"Huh?" Ryou blinked in confusion.

"The last time I saw you, you were shivering without an umbrella coming back in the middle of the night."

The boy laughed awkwardly. "Oh uh, I left my umbrella back at my friend's house. I totally forgot the time back then… Heh."

Mrs. Mortemps joined in his laughter. "Alright, I won't demand for the truth. Whatever it is. Just don't get sick alright? You're all alone in this big city after all."

"Thank you." Ryou headed for the door, waving goodbye to the nice old lady. As soon as he left her house, he leaned against the wall, sighing.

_Alone is right._

_ No use dwelling on it._

On the computer screen at his room, he wasn't surprised to see an attachment left for him on his messenger. His stalker had been absent for five days without a request. Not a terribly long time period to be silent, but Ryou was growing desperate with each day going by and his father's health conditioning worsening. He double clicked the screen name.

**B:**

Tomorrow at the marketplace.

Fortune Teller Ishizu has the necklace you want to take.

Mail it to this address afterwards.

Ryou groaned after he placed his forehead on the palm of his hands. What was this request anyways? He wasn't a thief! He hadn't stolen anything in his life before. Well, except an eraser from the girl who sat beside him in grade three, but that was besides the point. Just great. The same place tomorrow, with the same fortune teller. He couldn't help but wonder if it was all just a coincidence. Or maybe he just has some really good timing.

Was this person a he?

Maybe it was a she. A pretty she.

Maybe she was Ryou's secret admirer.

He giggled at the thought, shaking his head. Well, that went off track.

He double clicked on the attachment that came along with the file containing the image along with the address. Ryou leaned forwards on his chair, gasping in awe when he opened the image. The necklace seemed like it was made of pure gold, light shimmering on its brilliant metallic surface. That thing must be worth million. If he was caught… Well he didn't want to think of that.

_Why me? _He groaned again.

Nice weather was rare, and no one left the house without an umbrella just in case. Ryou made sure it was nicely tucked in his school bag and headed out for the day. After school, he stayed behind to clean up the classroom, but as soon as the teacher dismissed him, the teen dashed out heading straight for the marketplace knowing well that Yugi and his friends were already there. He checked the time on his cell phone; 3:42 pm.

Ryou broke into a run, not at all used to running in warm weather. He had a chance to stop for a break when the lights at a crosswalk turned red. The rays of the sun beat down on his pale skin, even after he tried to shield his face with his forearm. Looking towards the sky, he saw the Millennia Inc. building, proudly reflecting the afternoon sun. It was actually not that far from where he stood.

The quick flash from the green light grabbed his attention. Soon after, Ryou was breathless again in his school uniform, scrambling in between the crowd at the marketplace.

The foreign spices in the air were delicious and easy to distinguish. Performers and vendor carts littered the noisy streets, shouts mixed with conversations made it hard to concentrate. In those few minutes, the white haired boy already had spotted a few young pick pockets trailing behind wealthy business men and women. A snatch would be unnoticeable amongst this crowd.

At the sight of his snowy locks, Ryou's friends flocked over to him, showering him with greetings and comments.

"Ryou, check out these nice cool earrings I bought." Anzu tapped the two bronze coins dangling from her ears. "The lady who sold it to me said it was made of real bronze!"

"Who cares about your fancy jewelry?" Jonouchi replied. "You should really come and try some of the food they've got here."

"Honestly would you stop thinking about food for two seconds?" Ryou chuckled when Anzu grew annoyed.

"I think the first thing we should do is get Ryou's fortune taken, since we all got ours." Honda pointed out.

"Really? How was it?" He asked.

"Ishizu Ishtar was really cool." Yugi explained. "She told us to pick out her tarot cards. I got a magician."

"Kind of like how you're so good at tricks and games?" Ryou asked.

"I guess!" Yugi grinned. "She also told me that with the help of someone close and dear to me, I can do anything I want. And something else about destiny. It went by really quick, I kind of forgot!"

_Destiny, huh?_

"She told me I had to look out for my friends when they're in times of need." Anzu lifted her head up, clasping her two hands together. "To be positive at all times."

"She told me about looking out for Yugi too." Jonouchi said.

"Specifically Yugi?" Anzu inquired.

"Well, actually no, just my friends. But I'm sure she meant Yugi since we're best pals!"

"I wonder what Ryou's going to get." Honda turned to him.

Ryou paused for a moment before replying with a smile. "There's only one way to find out isn't there?"

The group headed to the busier part of the marketplace, where a large tent stood erected in the middle. On the front of the tent, a great bronze eye stared ahead, the symbol of Millennia Inc.

"Why does it have that there?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"Everything is owned by Millennia Inc. these days, it's not a big surprise to see them everything." He responded.

Ryou entered with his friends, to a roomy and quiet chamber filled with dim candles and statues of Egyptian gods decorating the sides. The floor and walls were decorated with colorful embroidery, creating a different realm from the outside world altogether.

"Mrs. Ishizu?" Anzu called.

A caramel skinned woman with long ebony hair finely stranded with Egyptian jewelry turned around meeting Ryou with dark brown eyes outlined by traditional _kohl_. The teen almost stumbled when he realized he was standing awkwardly in his school uniform in front of such a beautiful mature woman.

"Hello again." She greeted Anzu and her pals with a hint of her native accent. "This must be Ryou, your last friend, correct?"

"Yes." Ryou bowed politely. "May I get my fortune taken now?"

"Of course." She motioned to the cushion in front of her desk, opposite of where she sat. "Please take a seat."

Ryou shuffled to the cushion, sitting politely on his knees, bottom resting on his feet.

"May I ask you and your friends leave now?" Ishizu nodded at Anzu.

Anzu seemed to wake up from her trance when she entered the room and shoved Jonouchi and Yugi out of the tent, while Honda followed close behind. As soon as the tent flap closed, the fortune teller took out her tarot cards.

At that moment, Ryou realized he was staring at the necklace he was supposed to steal. Resting comfortably around her neck, the magnificent golden jewelry shined naturally even in the dim light. His heart started to speed up. Forcing himself to take a breath of the naturally scented air, he told himself to relax. He'd form a plan later to make a grab for it.

"Alright, Ryou. Can you please pick a card?" Ishizu swept her hand across the cards she laid down on the table.

Ryou looked at each of the cards closely, the backs all being exactly the same. He reached for the third one to the left, lifting it to show the picture in front.

"Ah, now this is a strange card." The fortune teller marveled at her card. The picture depicted a gray tinted picture of two humans, both with unidentified genders, a ghostly white complexion from head to toe, and an apple between their hands, half in black and half in white. On the top, angels sang. Near the bottom, damned souls grabbed at their ankles. In the middle, split from the grayscale, a colorless snake wrapped itself around the branch, onto the arms of the first humans. His head split in three, one whispering to the person on the left, one whispering to person on the right, and one resting his head on the forbidden fruit.

"I don't understand…" Ryou stared at the painting, furrowing his brows and turning the card. "What does this mean? A three headed snake, two figures with blank faces? This makes no sense at all."

Ishizu lightly laughed at the student's questions. "Even in my years of fortune telling, I have only seen this card when I had received the cards. So, you are the first one to draw this one."

Ryou's eyes grew wide, excited for the results.

"Each card can be interoperated in different perspectives. Not every answer is right, and not every symbol in the picture connects with you. Let's start with the mythology behind this."

"They seem to be having an apple in their hands… And a snake. So I assume it's alluding to the story of Adam and Eve. The original sin."

"Good." She smiled. "But take a closer look at the angels and demons, above and below. By taking the forbidden fruit it seems like the humans and the immortals have been connected. Has any angel or demon showed up in your life before?"

_The anonymous sender and Yugi. They are the two._

"Next, we can look at the fruit. One half being white and the other black. So perhaps, eating the fruit isn't completely a bad thing. Some things in life that are frowned upon aren't necessarily a terrible decision. Taking different viewpoints on one subject can open many eyes and minds."

"The two, although resembling Adam and Eve, you can't positively identify which of them is a woman and which of them is a man. Here they have both of their hands on the apple, and take a look to the snake." She pointed an elegant finger at the tri-headed snake. "What do you think this means?"

Ryou took a moment to think. "Perhaps the snake is telling the two of them different things? If he was going to tempt them, shouldn't he then just have used one head instead of two?"

"Perhaps." Ishizu's lip curled upwards. "One last thing. Look at the title of this card."

Ryou had forgotten and only now noticed the words hand written on the bottom, black letters bordered with white.

_The Puppet Master._

An unwelcoming shiver ran down his spine when he whispered the card's name.

"Is this the title of this painting?"

Ishizu nodded. "And there's something else I see as well, outside of this card."

She looked at him, eye to eye, locking them firmly.

"I believe you aren't just reading the destiny for yourself. But for two other people your life has been entangled with."

"Two other people?!" He asked in disbelief.

_ Who are they?_

"Destiny is a strange thing, Ryou. It doesn't always happen the way we want to. It doesn't always happen the way we think it will, and the way we predict it. Sometimes many cross roads trail together. Sometimes they trail away. Sometimes the roads stop altogether. It's a strange creature all right. The only real advice I can give you right now is to keep walking forwards no matter what sort of obstacles get in your way."

_Does she know about my father?_

"There's a reason for everything. And you're reason for being here. For being caught in the puppet master's strings will be revealed like your friend and his brother waiting outside for you. How this will end, I do not know. But it has already begun."

Ryou could only stare in silence, his mouth gaping open like a fish in the dim lights and heavily scented tent of the Egyptian fortune teller. Finally, after a moment of decision, he stood up, uneasy.

"Thank you, Ms. Ishtar, for my reading." He bowed respectfully.

"You'll be taking your leave now? If you'd like to stay, we can look at your star signs." She responded politely.

"I have to go home early for some stuff." He opened the flap of the tent. "Thanks again."

Once on the outside, he breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the uncomfortable atmosphere. Before Ryou could rest from an overload of his senses from his reading, Yugi and his friends came over, pestering him over and over about what happened.

"So what was it like?"

"Did she foretell your future girlfriend?"

"Are you going to be rich?"

"Guys," The boy tried to calm them down. "She didn't say much about me. Just a few things about control."

Instantly he saw his friend's excitement fade away.

"Oh," Yugi said. "Ryou, we've got tickets for a circus act they're going to perform in about five minutes. I have one for you. Let's go get our seat now."

Ryou beamed. "I wonder what sort of tricks they'll perform."

As they were walking away from Ishizu's tent, the bright evening clouds in the sky began to wisp around the sun.

Ryou's mind was elsewhere, ignoring the conversations and ruckus on the narrow streets. He had to find a way to take the fortune teller's necklace without getting caught. Suddenly on the corner of his eye, he saw Ishizu go inside a tent, her hands working to remove her necklace from the back before disappearing altogether.

"You guys start the show without me, I have to go to the washroom!"

Turning away before he could hear their reply, Ryou made a dash for the tent, circling it to find a second entrance. No such luck. Scratching his head, he continued patrolling the perimeters until Ishizu stepped out, making him jump into the nearest hiding spot behind a large chair.

_Not such a good spot._

Unnoticed by the fortune teller, Ishizu began to talk to a man with a gruff deep voice. Ryou craned his neck to look at the man's features.

"Rashid, are the show preparations going well?"

The tall dark man, with an air of a perfect soldier, responded. "Yes, sister. You won't be needed until the second act. May I ask where your necklace is?"

"Wearing the millennium necklace all day makes my neck sore." She said coolly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I put it away for a short while just so I can recover."

They started walking out of earshot; in that time, Ryou stood up, scanning for any security guards walking around the tents. A trumpet fanfare could be heard from the mini stadium they had set up on the corner of the marketplace signaling the start of the show. He looked back, wondering if his friends were going to worry about him if he didn't show up. He shook his head, creating a wall against the guilt in his heart.

Stepping inside slowly, making sure there wasn't anyone on the inside, he looked on the table for the necklace. Strangely enough, it was just lying there on the table, unlocked, and in plain sight. It couldn't be this easy could it?

Quickly grabbing it, he realized it was heavier than he expected it to be. Hearing shuffling on the outside, he quickly exited the tent, forgetting to put the necklace in his bag. Only making a few steps to the outside, he recklessly bumped into a tall man.

"Excuse me!" Ryou said a little too fast, without making eye contact.

The bass and drums of his heart were the only thing he could hear creating a terrifying rhythmic symphony in his head.

_Ba-Dum Ba-Dum Ba-Dum._

"Hey did you see what that kid was carrying?"

Ryou increased his pace.

"I think it was… Metallic…"

_Ba-Dum Ba-Dum Ba-Dum Ba-Dum Ba-Dum_

"No way… It couldn't be…"

Ryou broke into a run.

His two persuaders chased after him, hot in his heel.

At the same time, a bored thief was given the command and raced against the clock to be at the location Ryou would soon find him cornered in.

Weaving in and between masses of bodies, Ryou knew he couldn't outrun the two older men. And although it was faint, he could have sworn he heard…

"RYOU!"

"Where are you buddy?"

_Damn it!_

He gritted his teeth painfully. His friends had skipped the show when they realized he had been gone for a long period of time. The phone in his pocket rumbled uncontrollably from the text messages he's gotten from his friends. The streets were two narrow and cramped for any possible exit… There was no way; he was getting out of breath…

Gasping harshly, Ryou turned a sharp corner at a perfect spot. An alley leading to the outside!

_Oh bloody hell.._

Dead end.


	6. Chapter 5: Graditude

**Author's Notes:**

****Hello there lovely people, I'm really sorry for the late update! I hope to get this story done by December, but since school has just started, that might not happen.

**Thank you again Lazy Gaga for your review! -hugs-**

**And to YOU, reader! Thanks so much for reading all the way up to this chapter! And for the 200 + hits! Thats awesome!**

Okay, so we've finally get the part where Akefia and Ryou MEET and they TALK. -gasp- like actually for a long time and not just a 'hey' then he leaves and blah blah blah

but first some shameless self advertising.

I've written a tendershipping one-shot to make up for the lack of that ship in this story, so if you have the time, go check it out! It's about 1,000 words and the name is _**A Forgotten Soul's Last Request**_. Thanks ;D

Hope you like the chapter! XD

* * *

Akefia laid on his back, head turned towards the open window, letting the soft night breeze dance between his messy locks. Although he felt strangely calm with the cool air filling the room, his body was hot with sensations running through his skin.

He had sent away Bakura's 'present' half an hour ago, after he had his share of satisfaction, the prostitute had tried to linger in his bed, body turned to face the thief, almost brushing against his hair. Akefia flinched against her touch, jerking away sharply, ordering her to leave immediately. Though she was quite a looker, jet black hair flowing down her curvy body, feeling her breath beside the thief was uncomfortable. Too close for comfort. Quietly, he hugged himself finding comfort in his own warmth, alone in his bed.

While his body was at ease due to the calm atmosphere, his mind ran through everything that happened that day, starting with the graveyard, and ending with their unexpected encounter. Synchronizing with the pounding of his heartbeat, images of his bloody hungry slowly melted away like the rain, with only snow filling its place.

_Kind of like… Soft locks of white hair…_

A peaceful trance settled over the thief, his eyelids beginning to feel heavy.

_Soft locks of white hair in the wind…_

He took in a deep breath and tilted his head to allow the side of his face to rest against his pillow, already forgotten about this world.

_And as they dance in the wind they do indeed resemble snow…_

* * *

The next few days were fairly quiet in terms of Bakura giving him orders. All he simply asked was to be left alone. Before he left the spiky haired young man's floor, a quiet shuffle made Akefia glance back into the room. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw another person sitting on Bakura's couch. His eyes widened as the elevator doors closed slowly, leaving him alone with nothing but the bright scenery. Bakura never had anyone else but him enter his floor. Not even his closest company workers had seen his face or heard his real voice before, never mind come into contact with him. The thief turned back to the transparent one way window of the elevator, blaming the hallucination on his late night sleep.

Without Bakura constantly pestering him, Akefia could finally relax. The weather seemed to lift with his spirits; the rain filled city stopped for a few days. The clouds parted away revealing the brilliant sun. The glorious sunlight hit then bounced off the platinum buildings, blinding its people with all the neon hues and shades of the rainbow.

The thief found the perfect moment to take off his hood. Shaking his messy hair free, he saw that the streets began to fill up again like a forest after a firestorm. They wore colorful clothing and chatted merrily amongst one another, shrouding the city with a soft never ending chant.

Only out of habit did Akefia flip his phone open to check his messages. But after deleting all the previous ones that Bakura had sent for his last mission, his inbox was empty. Specially programmed to be untraceable, Bakura often reminded him to keep the phone with him at all times. The old fashion flip phone he used didn't have any use except for sending and receiving messages from his brother. There wasn't really anyone else that he knew that he wanted to call or text or anything. Except for maybe that cute girl who worked at the Italian restaurant he often passes by. Maybe he could get her number.

As the days passed unnaturally slow for him. Between going to the library, sitting on the benches for hours reading about his homeland of Egypt, looking for the strange incidents that occurred when Millennia Inc was just taking off, and taking jogs around the green parks that laced around the dull buildings, while occasionally pick pocketing to satisfy his boredom, Akefia almost started to miss Bakura's annoying messages.

Or rather, he missed the excitement of his old jobs. There was nothing in store for him in the life of an ordinary civilian. There was no need for an education or a regular employment, since the one he had now gave him access to the unlimited supply of the company's money. He had learned everything there was to be taught at a young age, being taken into a powerful family, he was made sure to be as cunning as he was swift.

The dangerous missions always called Akefia back, and he welcomed it entirely. They had some sort of lingering taste on his tongue, something he couldn't get enough of. The strong aroma of fear and adrenaline that worked his blood more than a workout or a whore his brother sent him could ever do. A normal life could fulfill his break for a few days, but when the days began to drag on as weeks, his fingers itched for a challenge. One evening his patience began to run on its end so he sent the first message to Bakura.

**A: **

I'm bored.

**B:**

You sound like a bratty child.

I'm busy.

The thief clenched his teeth, slamming his phone shut; he almost threw the phone down on the pavement in frustration before it vibrated again. Quirking an eyebrow, he opened it to see Bakura's second text.

**B: **

two roads down left on thirty second lane there should be a small passageway that winds its way in between building its near a marketplace Go there immediately

Akefia stared dumbfounded at the message. Not only had it lost the neat structure Bakura had always made so sure his texts contained, there was also a loss of punctuation and proper capitalization. He knew it was a small thing to be fussing over, but when someone, especially Bakura of all people, typed like that in a hurry, and he never urged Akefia like that, not even on the most important missions, it was like his brother was right beside him, screaming in his ear and pulling his hair in all directions.

The thief sputtered incoherently before sprinting towards Thirty-Second lane, one hand clutching his phone to look at the directions.

_What could be so urgent?! _He panted, feeling Bakura anxiety slowly seeping into his thoughts.

Being the closest person to him, Akefia knew how Bakura thought and acted in most situations. For him to be… Almost scared, was a terrifying image. The mysterious young ruthless head of the Ring department of the most influencing company in the world to be seen like an average human being just because he too felt fear, made the thief lose track of his road and skip the turn he was supposed to make on Thirty-Second lane.

He thought of the man who grew up with him. Always miles ahead of everyone who stood in his way, he followed his father's footsteps and goals, turning him into someone even Akefia looked up to. There was a debt buried in the sands, and the tanned man would act without hesitation on his orders.

A red light blinked cautiously as his path was blocked by a bunch of cars. The thief snarled, running directly into busy traffic, turning and jumping around to avoid the vehicles and their cussing owners. The wires above his head turned into a tangled mess as he closed in on the crowded market place. Pushing aside the mob of people, his eyes scanned the buildings for passageways that weren't blocked by merchant carts.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" A tall blonde teenager he shoved past shouted at him, giving him a familiar gesture with his finger.

Suddenly there was a small draft that came from an empty clearing in between two towers guarding a narrow path. Akefia craned his head around, shielding his eyes from the harsh evening sun; he saw the outline of Millennia Inc. Bakura should have quite easily seen this spot he sent Akefia to. Now what was so important?

Catching his breath, he turned to look at the empty alleyway. Resting a hand on the wall beside him, something ran past him, quick as a blur.

Was that- Snow?

No, white hair!

It couldn't be…

The teen that ducked in between the buildings found himself met with a dead end. He leaned against the corner, frame shaking from running, patting the school bag he carried, he made sure whatever contents he had inside of it was safe.

Akefia peaked into the path, hiding himself from the white haired boy. A familiar jolt hit him and he was reminded of that day in the graveyard. Only he knew the circumstances this time were different.

_Damn it, why did he have to run in now to ruin everything?_

It was almost too easy to look away and continue finding what Bakura was so urgent about, but he couldn't tear himself away from the boy who looked back at his bag.

Checking to make sure the boy didn't have any injuries aside from his lost eyes containing none of the merriment or sad knowing look he had before, Akefia was about to turn away until two men walked into the path, gaze all turning to the terrified student.

The sounds of their voice made him rage with disgust.

"Look where the little rabbit ran off to…"

His companion sniggered at the sight of the boy in the corner.

"We saw you that necklace from that fortune telling lady. That's not very appropriate behavior for a high school student you know."

The thief considered going back and retracing his steps. Besides, it was none of his business what the runt got himself into. He had a job to do.

The teen's body shifted defensively against the wall. "You're going to take it back to her?" There was no use hiding the fear that controlled his voice.

The first man let out a harsh laughter.

"Give back?" The other took a step closer, while Akefia walked in. "We were preparing to steal it ourselves! But seeing how you already did the hardest part for us…"

"…We decided to corner you and take it from you. And if you resist." From his pocket, he took out the handle of a metallic object.

Out of nowhere, a silent figure cloaked by the shadows of the alley knocked the bandit closest to the boy straight against the wall. While the thief rubbed his fists, the man clutched his nose, tears from the pain flooding into his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" The first man screamed, turning his head around to locate Akefia who was already behind him. Feeling the breath on the back of his neck, the bandit spun around, his knife stabbing wildly towards him. Though he couldn't see where the knife ended, he clenched the man's hand, and the experienced killer harshly dislocated his wrist, releasing a howl of pain. With his other hand, he slammed the bandit's head against the bricks, tossing the unconscious body on top of the other.

Looking away from the two, his sun tinted red eyes met the wide eyed boy's, his expression unchanging. From the doe brown eyes of the teen, he knew he recognized him almost immediately when their eyes locked. He tried to say something to the thief, but a cry of his name interrupted him.

"Ryou!"

He looked up. Forgetting about the thief, he shouted back. "Yugi, I'm here!"

Taking one last glance at the white haired student, Akefia melted away into the shadows of the alley, as the boy left it. The thief kicked the bandit with the broken nose to silence him and dragged their bodies deeper inside, where people couldn't see them.

"Are you alright? We've been looking everywhere for you!" A lighter voice asked.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm fine." The boy, Ryou, replied.

"I thought you took off again! You scared us!"

"Haha, I'm sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, uhm." He paused. "She looked a lot like my best friend from elementary school! We havn't talked in ages. Then… I uh, lost her in the crowd!"

"Did you find her?"

"I made a mistake Yugi," Ryou laughed unnaturally. "It wasn't her all along."

Yugi laughed as well. "We thought you got lost! But it's okay now, since we've found you. Hey, look at this, I found this at a nearby shop."

"Wow, neat. It looks just like the puzzle logo your brother had on his uniform."

_Puzzle?_

"Yeah, except this is a necklace. There's a chain where I can put the puzzle through and hang it around my neck. Pretty cool huh? This is like the one Atem used to own."

_ATEM?! _Akefia stumbled in his hiding spot, accidentally shifting his weight on the bandits, making them cry out.

"What was that?"

"Ah – Uhm, alley cats I suppose. I mean, they're everywhere. It's getting late. I really should go now, I still have to wake up pretty early for my shift tomorrow."

"You still work at the amusement park right?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! Maybe we could get some free rides the next time we come, you know?" Yugi laughed. "Okay Ryou, I'll tell the others you're alright."

"Take care now Yugi."

"See you at school Ryou!"

The two student's voices melted away into the crowd. Akefia breathed a sigh of relief then smirked. So that's was what Bakura wanted him to do. The name Atem was like jackpot to them. To hear it, rarely as it was, in a conversation always gave them information. And for it to be associated with the other word… puzzle. The puzzle branch of Millennia Inc. The one located in Cairo, Egypt, the country where he was from.

His cunning brother must have known that boy, Yugi, would be here with his friend. Then all he had to do was to tell Akefia to intercept them, and listen in on their conversation, learning secrets that would allow Bakura to know a personal link that was living right there in their city, to the child billionaire, Atem.

_Atem's little brother, living in such a safe large city! How ironic._

"I know your still there."

Ryou's voice made Akefia jump all of a sudden. Completely out of it, he stepped on the unconscious man's body. He had to quickly place his other foot in front of him to prevent himself from falling in front of the boy, who stood at the front of the narrow path's entrance. Once steady on his feet, the thief looked at Ryou.

"Thank you for your help." He smiled softly, his features showing genuine appreciation.

Unsure of what to say, Akefia commented on the boy instead. "You're a terrible liar." He grunted.

Ryou tilted his head to one side, his hand rubbing his head, looking ashamed and slightly embarrassed.

"How do you keep finding me?" He asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Great, now the thief was making conversation. Just what he needed, the thorn he forgot about came back, and now he even knew his name.

"What's your name?" Ryou stepped closer.

"That is none of your business." Akefia growled.

"I want to thank you properly."

_What is so important in that bag of yours that you have to thank me so much?_

"Whatever kid, you've already done that."

"I'm seventeen."

The corner of his mouth couldn't help but twitch at that remark.

"You're bleeding you know…" Ryou whispered.

"Huh?" Akefia looked down at his body. A small red patch on the upper half of his jeans began to spread. An icy prickle and the rolling dark gray clouds in the skyline's distance signaled the coming of rainfall. He could already hear the marketplace's merchant's footsteps fade away while he looked up lazily up into the boy's brown eyes. "Yeah that happens a lot…"

Ryou opened the umbrella he had inside his bag. Scooting closer to the thief, he held it up for him.

"Don't be like that all the time…"

"What?"

"Last time you were bleeding as well…"

_Oh great, he saw me on that day too_.

"Where do you live?" Ryou pressed on.

"I can walk by myself." Akefia grew annoyed and began to turn away.

"Aren't you in pain?"

"I'm too used to this kind of injury to care." He pulled his hood on his head to cover his head from the light rain.

"At least let me walk you home…"

Slowly, the thief looked behind his shoulder.

Ryou's hands held his umbrella tightly against him, looking at him like a child finding a lost animal in the rain. His expression was filled with concern for the thief. While he didn't dare ask, Akefia felt that Ryou's sentiment wasn't only about his wound.

"I've burdened you enough kid." He replied, hoping to gap the distance between them even though they hadn't moved an inch. "Go home."

"You've done none of that." The teen insisted. "Besides, it's raining…"

Feeling unable to move without responding to his request, Akefia sighed as Ryou walked to his side, holding the umbrella for him.

The thief turned his head away from the boy, watching the city empty with silence, the familiar gray rain come down like always and anything but Ryou. He was already too tangled in this mess he knew he shouldn't have been caught up in, but damn it.

He just couldn't see the boy get hurt now could he…

Seeing his discomfort, Ryou also faced the other way, a tiny appreciative smile formed on his face, glad to be walking with someone. He forgot what the feeling was like to share an umbrella and send them home. The last time he accompanied someone, it was when his former best friends were still alive.

Although they only spoke through their footsteps in the rain, Akefia couldn't deny he enjoyed Ryou's company, but it would be the last time he'd allow for himself to be distracted from a mission like this. Even though Ryou did somewhat help by being there at the right time, and luring his friend to the thief. Does the boy think he has some debt to pay back to him, so he offered to walk the thief home?

Suddenly, Ryou's stomach rumbled.

"Uhm," He flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"You hungry?"

"I guess. I mean, I didn't have dinner yet…"

Akefia looked around the deserted streets amongst the flashing signs of stores for a diner.

"Come on, let's go grab you a bite."

"No, it's fine."

"You still have a long way to go right? It's fine. I'll treat you." He tried to say it decently like a normal person would, but his quiet tone turned out harsher than he expected. Spotting the illuminated lights of his building only a few blocks away, Akefia decided he would buy the boy a meal then part their own ways there.

They entered the diner and immediately were greeted by a waitress in a miniskirt. The thief took a good amount of time smirking at her uniform before taking a seat opposite of Ryou.

Ryou took a look at the menu, mouth watering at the images of the course of the day. He must have been hungrier than he intended him to be.

Akefia was amused by Ryou's changing expression from one page to the other. He rested on the palm of his hand, leaning sideways. His wound had stopped bleeding by now, since it was only a rather shallow but long cut. He suffered enough scars by now to care about minor injuries such as this. The two crosses on his right eye were more than enough to prove it. He removed his hood as Ryou began to order.

"I'll have the medium fries please."

"Alright, anything else?"

"And the barbeque chicken wings with mashed potatoes and gravy."

"For here or to go?"

"Here."

"Got it, Anything for you sir?"

"Huh?" Akefia looked up at the waiter then back to Ryou. "No, I'm fine."

Ryou hesitated, thinking about his companion's order. "Actually make it to go."

Confused, the thief quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm in a hurry." Ryou explained a little too quickly.

_You're a terrible liar. _

"Alright then." Akefia slouched backwards against the cushions of the chair, folding his arms across his chest, studying the boy.

As soon as Ryou's food came, Akefia walked over to the Waitress to pay for the check.

"Do you have anything smaller sir?" She asked before taking his hundred dollar bill.

He shook his head.

"Alright here's your change." She smiled, handing him the bills and coins, hand lingering for a moment, gazing up at him before giving him a wink.

Akefia simply walked away, letting out a 'heh' at her failed attempt to flirt with him. As if he didn't already have enough things on his plate to deal with then to be seduced by some skimpy waitress.

When he walked back to the place where Ryou was sitting he realized the kid had already left, taking the food he ordered and everything. A part of him was relieved to see him go, but he felt a bit… offended that he didn't say good-bye?

_He ran out like this into the rain?_

Leaving the black umbrella was no mistake; Ryou had purposely left it there for Akefia to see. Glancing outside, he could make the slight silhouette of the boy in his uniform running on the streets back to his house in the rain. What an idiot. He left his umbrella for some stranger with an injury so he could make it back dry. Some people in the world were really just that naïve.

The rain drenched teen disappeared from sight, leaving Akefia alone with the umbrella. He opened it and stepped outside, going the other direction back to Millennia Inc. Many different thoughts spun through his head, wondering about Ryou and his gestures of gratitude.

But one thing was for sure; the umbrella was in his possession for now.

_So you work at the amusement park…_

He had to go return it.

* * *

Questions? Yeah, there should be some ;P But those will be further revealed in Ryou and Bakura's next few chapters in their POV. Stay tuned!

I hope the dialogue and the emotions, especially on Akefia's part is acceptable, and I know it seems like he's more interested in that waitress than Ryou, (Which he kind of is, bad thief) I wanted to establish the fact that Akefia is pretty bad at this whole 'affection' thing.

I mean, given his background and all the things he does (Oops backstory alert) he should be a complete train wreck at taking care of Ryou. At first that is.

I've read so many fanfics where its like "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but -falls in love and inserts 3924u93 smut scenes in the next few chapters-" So instead of taking the easier road, I decided to make him squirm and slowly, veeeery slowly, grow attatched to Ryou.

Reviews are loved, love! ^.^


	7. Chapter 6: Rainfall or Sunshine

**Author's notes:**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE 300+ VIEWS!** I promise I won't be so annoying the next time around xP I'll thank you guys when it hits 500 X3!

**Special thanks to looot for the favourite, Glompbunneh, and xXxAnachronIsmEpsIceXx for the reviews and follows, and Sylviechic for the follow!** (You guys are very very lovely!)

Now an announcement: ahem,

Since school started I will not be very active. Expect updates to be about two to three or even four weeks long. I will try to keep it that way, and hopefully won't make you guys wait a month. Hope you can bear with that! Love you guys lots! 3

I'm also planning on writing a suicide fic with the three Bakura's as well ;0 So stay tuned.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter in Ryou's POV cause as you can see, he has different thoughts than lovely 'Kefia. Though I didn't want it to be this mushy, I hope you guys know that their are mostly thoughts are platonic UuU Yes lovelies if you want romance, it's later on. I'll make it extra fluffy for you guys.

LETS CARRY ON WITH THE DRAMA

* * *

Ryou dove for the corner, hoping to hide himself well enough in the shadows so the people chasing him won't find him. He reached a hand into his school bag to press against the cold metal of the necklace to make sure it was still there. What was he thinking not putting it away right when he got it. They must be her bodyguards or something. He was going to get into so much trouble…

A sudden snigger made him turn his head to see the two men towering over him. The teen began to tremble.

"Look where the little rabbit ran off to…"

The breath in his throat and the pounding in his ears made it hard to concentrate on what they were saying, but he silently made a promise that if he was going down, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"We saw you that necklace from that fortune telling lady. That's not very appropriate behavior for a high school student you know."

His fears were confirmed.

"You're going to take it back to her?" Ryou tried to sound brave but his voice wavered then trailed away.

"We were preparing to steal it ourselves! But seeing how you already did the hardest part for us…"

The boy clenched his teeth tightly. Damn it all!

"…We decided to corner you and take it from you. And if you resist."

The man pulled out a knife, the hilt gleaming in the evening sunlight. Ryou clenched his fists, ready to fight. Until suddenly a streak of red from a tall stranger's long coat flashed out in front of him.

For the next few seconds, Ryou watched in silent fascination as the man from the graveyard, the man with the bloodied cloak on that same rainy night, took on the two thieves, dodging their attacks swiftly, bluntly slamming their heads on the wall, laying them in a heap, one on top of the other.

He turned to look back at him, Brown eyes meeting a furious dark crimson. They both recognized the other, in that split moment, erasing all doubt. The stranger's eyes were clouded with blood lust, and shone with a fierce determination, when Ryou saw him glancing back to his attackers then back to him, that almost seemed… Concerned?

Did the man in the rust red jacket just save his life on purpose?

Ryou opened his mouth to say something, anything, until an urgent cry of his name, too close for comfort, stopped him.

"Ryou!"

"Yugi, I'm here!"

Looking up again, he saw the man had disappeared. He felt strangely disappointed until he saw a red coattail by the corner of the alley. Ryou stood up, heading for the front of the narrow pathway to reassure his friend he was alright.

Ryou was accustomed to living a lie.

But he still had trouble telling lies to his friends.

Especially Yugi.

Their conversations moved onto a lighter subject, one that Ryou didn't have to fake anything anymore. Yugi showed him a trinket he had found from a small merchant. A tiny golden puzzle hanged from a black cell phone strap.

"Ahck!"

A voice came from the back of the alley. Ryou flinched when he heard it, whispering a prayer that the stranger had everything under control.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, looking into the dark path.

Ryou laughed, stepping in the way. "Ah – Uhm, alley cats I suppose. I mean, they're everywhere. It's getting late. I really should go now, I still have to wake up pretty early for my shift tomorrow."

"You still work at the amusement park right?"

"Yeah."

He and Yugi exchanged farewells, and he peaked back into the shadow filled path. Spotting the cloaked figure looking lost amidst his thoughts, Ryou smiled.

"I know you're still there."

The man jumped, his feet started to fumble, and he almost fell down trying to maneuver around the unconscious bodies. Ryou had to clasp his hands around his mouth to stifle his laughter. He found his footing soon after, turning to look at the student.

"Thank you for your help." Ryou really didn't know what else to say.

The cloaked stranger looked at him skeptically for a moment, unsure what to say, and then replied with a blunt, "You're a terrible liar."

He caught the boy off guard with his response. He should have felt angered or offended, but embarrassment rose from his chest making him scratch his hair awkwardly.

"What's your name?"

"That's none of your business kid."

Ryou sighed; one of pet peeves was people calling him kid, it really bugged him.

"I'm seventeen."

He was about to say something else until he noticed a bleeding gash on his thigh, blood running down his jeans.

"You're bleeding you know…"

"Huh?" It was now his turn to be surprised. "Yeah that happens a lot."

Ryou's head turned towards the sky when he felt the first raindrops of the night hit his forehead. Remembering the night he encountered the stranger days ago, he hadn't been using an umbrella. He probably wasn't carrying one now. The boy pulled out his own from his bag, holding it up for him. At a closer inspection, he saw that his previous wound… Yes, he really did see blood that night, hadn't completely healed yet. What kind of pains has this man suffered?

"Don't be like that all the time…"

"What?" He glared at Ryou.

"Last time you were bleeding as well…"

"Where do you live?" Ryou pressed on, hoping to know more about this stranger who keeps appearing in his life.

"I can walk by myself." The man grew annoyed and began to turn away.

"Aren't you in pain?"

"I'm too used to this kind of injury to care." He pulled his hood on his head to cover his head from the light rain.

"At least let me walk you home…"

_It's the least I can do for you after what you've done for me._

"I've burdened you enough kid. Go home."

_Home is honestly the last place I want to be right now._

Ryou felt all the guilt weighing down on his shoulders. Going back home would only remind him of them even more.

"You've done none of that." The teen insisted. "Besides, it's raining…"

The stranger turned away, and Ryou felt his heart ache. Whenever his friends had tried to comfort and include him, he always pushed them away. Now he felt on the other side. The stranger was trying to leave, despite his offer to stay. Was he trying to fill in a gap? To be alone for so long…

Ryou walked up to him, shielding him from the rain with his umbrella.

The man turned his head but didn't reply and started walking. The boy was glad to share an umbrella with him. Memories flooded over him when he walked home with his best friends when they were still alive. Sharing an umbrella, huddling close, watching the rain. Although what they were doing now was much colder and less welcoming than he had did when he was in middle school, Ryou couldn't doubt that he enjoyed it altogether.

Their peaceful walk was cut short when his stomach rumbled, loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Uhm," He flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"You hungry?"

"I guess. I mean, I didn't have dinner yet…"

He saw the man's head glance around to look at the rows of stores on the streets. Was he really thinking of treating him? Ryou felt his face heat up unexpectedly. This seemed like something out of a really cheesy drama.

"Come on, let's go grab you a bite."

"No, it's fine."

"You still have a long way to go right? It's fine. I'll treat you." His rough tone surprised Ryou for a moment.

They entered a diner and immediately were greeted by a waitress in a miniskirt. Ryou shifted a bit uncomfortably, and noticed the stranger's gaze trailing onto her skimpy outfit. He gave himself a mental slap. What the hell was he thinking before? This man probably slept with a different woman every week. This seemed very likely, especially taking into account his handsome features…

Ryou's face heated up again. Did he really just think that?! Forget mental slap, he wouldn't be surprised if a giant oar crashed onto the side of his face. He sat on the other side of the man, and as the menu came onto the table, his weird thoughts tumbled down the drain, replaced by dancing images of such wonderful food.

And he would have ordered them all if someone else wasn't paying. Taking in a deep controlled breath, he narrowed down his choices for the sake of his companion. He closed the book and found the man across from him looking at him with an amused stare, his head leaning on the palm of his hands.

Before his thoughts could trail off again into something really out of character, he called the waitress to order.

"I'll have the medium fries please."

"Alright, anything else?"

"And the barbeque chicken wings with mashed potatoes and gravy."

"For here or to go?"

"Here."

"Got it, Anything for you sir?"

"Huh?" He looked up at the waiter then back to Ryou. "No, I'm fine."

Ryou's thoughts jumped around his head for a moment. The stranger was probably going to leave after Ryou ate… Would he see him again?

Under the same circumstances?

It was such a big city after all…

How could he make him stay? Out of nowhere, an idea hit him.

"Actually make it to go."

Confused, the thief quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm in a hurry." Ryou explained a little too quickly.

_I'm a terrible liar._

"Alright then." He slouched backwards against the cushions of the chair, folding his arms across his chest, studying the boy.

Goodness, Ryou had to look away quickly before he met the stranger's gaze again. He really didn't need him to see how red he could turn.

In the moments of awkward silence, the boy was glad the food came quickly. His companion rose to pay for the bill. Now was the time to get to work.

Ryou took out his umbrella, placing it on the table. He snatched the pouch with his food, along with his school bag and ran outside into the pouring rain.

_He heard my conversation with Yugi… I'll be working at the amusement park tomorrow. He'll be there to return my umbrella. Even if it's just formalities, I'll get to see him again. Perhaps I'll learn his name._

Would he really return it?

He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, letting the cool rain trickle down his face as he ran, his damp uniform clinging onto him uncomfortably. The long run back to his house made him exhausted but the pictures swirling in his mind comforted him. They nearly excited him. Tomorrow was a day he was looking forwards to.

Seeing his apartment and feeling it's warm glow made him realized how tired and cold he was. He almost felt miserable. Almost.

On the way to his room, he ran into Mrs. Mortemps again. Her eyes widened when she saw him drenched from head to toe.

"Oh dear!" She gasped. "Did you go outside without your umbrella again?"

Ryou chuckled, his teeth chattering inside his mouth from the cold. "It's fine."

"No it's not! You'll get sick again. Did you leave it at your friend's place again? My goodness, kids these days."

"It was for a good reason…"

"Pardon me?"

"Oh I mean…" Ryou sputtered, realizing he shouldn't have let his mind drift off and leaving his mouth unattended. Suddenly he remembered something important. "Mrs. Mortemps can you do a favor for me?"

From his bag he retrieved a golden necklace.

"My goodness." She admired it. "How beautiful! Of course I can, dear. What do you need?"

"Can you send this to this address?" He unfolded a slightly soggy paper with still legible writing.

"Who's it for?" She winked.

"Ah- My… Girlfriend."

The old lady chuckled at his response. "I see. Some necklace you picked up today for a pretty lass across the town. Don't worry, I'll put this in a box and send this off."

"Thank you!" Ryou beamed, handing her the money for the mail fee.

"Now, get back to your room and take a nice long bath before you catch anything."

"Alright." He waved as she began to walk away. "Thanks a bunch!"

Once in his room, Ryou wasted no time to make a hot bath and settle himself into the steaming water. He sighed in pleasure at the mixture of warmth and the light pitter patter of rain against the window. He let his fingers run over his long white hair, lost in a trance. All of the strange things from today weren't important anymore. The only thing that mattered was tomorrow.

"Really?" Ryou opened his eyes slowly, murmuring quietly to himself. "You're getting excited over some stranger coming to return your umbrella tomorrow? How pathetic…"

He leaned his head back, his arms resting on the sides of the tub.

"At the least… I'll have something to look forward to in my life…"

* * *

Bright morning sunlight, the cries of excited children and their friends running around in delight, and the scent of popcorn cotton candy filling the air. Ryou let his senses take it all in. Wearing his uniform, a light blue t-shirt with the amusement's park logo on it, a vertically striped cap, and pants, he was in charge of the large Ferris wheel, completed with a large millennium eye dead center.

He enjoyed his part-time job, looking after the passengers and pressing all the buttons. Everyone was usually so happy at the amusement park. It was his getaway.

9: 15 am.

In about four hours, his shift will end and he would be able to roam around the park, attending all the rides for free. He turned to look at the top of the Ferris wheel, where the sun's light shone directly at it. The bright blue sky, refreshed from yesterday's downpour, welcomed the people that came out to bathe in the light. The amusement park was filled now more than ever with people and children tugging at their parent's sleeves for another ride. Crowds came and went. Ryou focused on his job, but at the same time, he looked around for a tall figure with a long red jacket.

When noon came, another worker told Ryou to take a lunch break. Leaving the Ferris wheel at his maintenance, Ryou went inside the staff room, brewing a coffee for himself. Taking a seat at one of the tables, he wondered if the stranger was already here. He took another peak at the time.

1:30 pm.

His shift would be over in half an hour so he ate his lunch in a hurry to get outside again.

"I'll take it over from here." Ryou replied to his co-worker.

"But your break isn't over yet, Ryou."

"It's fine!" He almost shoved him aside, scanning the crowds.

His heart drummed when he saw a tall person wearing a red hoodie.

_Was that him?_

Ryou waited in anticipation when the person came over only to reveal herself as a tall woman. His posture slumped as the time went by, and his thoughts began to panic.

_He's not coming._

_ And I'm an idiot._

2:47 pm.

His shift was already over, and the amusement park closes in two hours. Changing back into his regular clothes, he began pacing back and forth the park, letting the fresh air calm him down. Many patrons littered the grass, having their picnics, flying kites and enjoying the blissful day. The sky was still painted light blue, and not a cloud to be seen. Wait a second, was the beautiful weather mocking him?

"You know you're grumpy when you start to blame the weather." He sat down on a bench, retrieving his journal from his bag.

Ryou took out a pen and began to write in his journal another entry for his mother and Amane.

_Mama and Amane;_

_ They say the weather reflects off of the personality of many individuals. When the entire city is mourning, it rains. When the city is joyful and happy, it shines. Today, it seems the city is extra happy. All of its inhabitants are cheering. You can even hear it from the sounds of the amusement park. It's always so cheerful here on sunny days. It must be nice to hear the laughter of children and adults alike. It has been a while since I laughed like that; without a care in the world. Someone was supposed to meet me here today… I wonder if he's still coming… _

_ I thought about why I wanted him to visit today. I don't know why, it's strange. I barely know him. We've only spoken a few sentences to each other and he did save my life. Yugi and the others are closer friends, but I feel like… How can I say this? I don't have to really hide from him anything. Around Yugi, I keep away from them to protect them. I really don't want to harm them more than I do already. They have it so easy. So when this stranger showed up, and saved my life, I just couldn't let him go. He seems… Troubled almost, I don't know. If he accepted me to hang around with him, I'd be really happy. I'd have a friend. Someone I can open up to. It seems so naïve, I know. But I can hope right? What would you do in a situation like this?_

_ Oh, one last thing, the pocket watch you gave me, I can't find it for some reason. I'm a bit worried but I'm sure it's just lying around the house. Just to let you know, please don't get mad at me!_

_ I'm not feeling so well today. Maybe it'll rain tomorrow._

When Ryou finished his entry, taking a look at the sky again, a breeze blew in. He put away his journal in his bag, and checked the time again.

3:56 pm.

He narrowed his eyes in defeat, covering his face with his hands. Most of the people in the park already left and more were heading for the exit. The boy walked the path back to the Ferris wheel. The ride had already closed for the day, but he wanted to check the controls one last time to see everything run smoothly. Brushing past the familiar buttons, he remembered something he should have done yesterday.

On his phone, he texted **B**.

**AngelofOccult_6FF:**

I sent the package yesterday evening around six. Did you get it yet?

Almost right after he had sent it, he received a reply.

**B:**

That's wonderful Ryou,

The money will be transferred to your father's bank account when I have received it.

Your father has only a few more thousand dollars left to pay for his heart surgery.

The first good news of the day.

He leaned back on the control panel, looking up at the gigantic machine. Even in the mid afternoon sun, it still shined like never before. After all the rain had washed its grime away, the wheel turned smoothly. Ryou had never really paused to admire the Ferris wheel before and he was glad he did this time.

"So interested in this piece of metal you forgot that I was coming?"

Ryou slowly turned around at the sound of that sarcastic tone he was almost used to by now. And as sure as ever, the tall man wearing the same long blood red cloak stood just a few feet away, hands in his pockets, and smirking mischievously at him.

"I thought…" Ryou began.

He shrugged. "This park closes at four right? So I thought if I wanted some free rides, I'd come when there aren't so many people."

"Free rides?"

The stranger's smirk grew wider and he arched an eyebrow.

"Oh. I guess I could do that for you." Ryou replied, unable to help his own grin starting to spread across his face.

He laughed at the boy's expression, reminding him of a puppy just given a treat. "I've never been on a ride before, which one do you recommend we start with?"

"You've never been to an amusement park before?"

"Too busy with other things."

"College?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I've got more important things to worry about."

_Kind of like me…_

"Well if this is your first time… I think we should start with…" Ryou began walking away from the Ferris wheel. The man followed close behind.

"That." He pointed to the largest rollercoaster in the park and his grin grew into a challenging glance.

The man snorted, and returned the look. "I'll take it."

"Alright then. Let's see if you can go on that thing without throwing up."

"Are you mocking me?" He joked.

"Of course I am newbie." Ryou stuck his tongue out, and took off towards the controls. He took out his staff card and pressed it into the machine, turning it alive. The pushed a button and the carts rolled into the front.

The stranger looked at it in confusion, unsure what to do.

Ryou giggled at how lost he really was.

"Go inside and strap yourself in!" He announced into the microphone.

He looked back at Ryou inside the control booth and took a step in, seating himself in the first one.

Perfect, that's where most of the fun is.

He pulled down the seatbelts and flinched when a bell rung from nowhere.

"It's fine! That means the ride is starting." Ryou watched in amusement as the cart slowly began to make it's ascend up towards the top. He saw the stranger look from side to side, realizing how high he was. And as the cart paused for a split second longer at the peak of the coaster, the man's expression changed from confusion to horror. Ryou almost screamed in delight with him as he saw the cart plummet down to the earth, then back up into a loop. At the third loop, his screams turned into excitement and frenzy.

"WOOHOO!"

Ryou almost doubled over in laughter. Just by looking at his changing expressions, and flailing arms, he felt the same surge of adrenaline in his veins. So this was what happens when someone who's never been to an amusement park in their entire life rides a rollercoaster.

As the cart entered the start again, Ryou leaned into the microphone. "Again?"

He looked back at the boy, his hair tousled around from the ride and nodded. A silly grin plastered onto his face.

He didn't hold back his laughter and shouts this time on the rollercoaster.

"That was really something." He said when he exited out of the cart.

Ryou removed his card from the machine and walked over, helping him with the straps. "Glad you liked it." He took the other one's arm.

"Come on I want to show you something."

He followed Ryou to the exit where the souvenir shop was located.

"Look." He pointed to a screen.

The stranger looked at it, and saw him during the ride. His dusty white hair blown by the wind, and his face contorted with the rush of the ride.

"When was this taken?"

"During the ride." Ryou told him. "Didn't you see a flash?"

"And that was someone taking a picture of me?"

Ryou chuckled. "Yeah, it's souvenirs to help you remember your ride on the roller coaster. By the way, how much did you pay for me yesterday at the diner?"

"About eight dollars… Why?"

Ryou went to the counter and opened the cash register, inserting in eight dollars from his wallet. The computer printed out a medium size picture of him along with four smaller ones all in a strip.

He handed it to his companion.

"Here." Ryou smiled. "Consider us repaid."

"You didn't have to do that you know," He replied. "Plus, you still havn't repaid me for saving your life."

Ryou folded his arms together, smirking. "There are more rides. Are you coming or not?"

The man laughed a strange but pleasant sound. "Of course I am. What's next?"

Ryou led the stranger around the amusement park through his favourite rides, monitoring his reactions closely. He looked like an entirely changed person altogether. Although they rarely spoke besides the occasional taunt to ride a different ride, Ryou felt like he had never been so happy. His smile permanently plastered onto his features.

After the man left the 'Ring of Fire', a ride where the cart goes around in three large circles, Ryou checked his phone one last time.

5:42 pm.

"We only have enough time for one last ride." Ryou shut down the controls and headed towards him. "Are there any that you want to go on before the park closes?"

The sun was setting through the spaces between the skyscrapers, creating long erratic shadows and a dark orange hue on everything. The stranger tried to fix his hair after being on so many rides and looked around the park.

"The wheel you were looking at when I first came in…"

"The Ferris wheel? What about it?"

"Why don't we try that?"

Ryou blinked at his suggestion. "It's a bit, um, slow. Don't you want to try something a little more exciting?"

"Nah." He yawned. "Ferris Wheel seems fine."

"A-Alright." Ryou began to head towards the now deserted wheel. He entered his card inside, then right after, the lights on the wheel started dancing, lighting up the entire park and city.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong." The man stood beside Ryou. "Whenever I see this thing during the day… There are usually two people inside of it."

"Yeah, you're right. But I have to stay down here and control it."

"You could let someone else do it." He suggested.

Ryou glanced around for another worker. Thankfully, he saw his friend.

"Miho!" He called for her.

"Ryou!" She smiled, and blushed. "What is it?"

"Do you mind working the Ferris wheel just this once?"

"Sure!" She turned to study the stranger. "Who's this?"

"Um." Ryou wasn't sure how to respond. Were they friends or what?

"I'm with him." He gestured to Ryou, shrugging.

"Oh alright." Miho's face turned a little redder when she caught his eyes.

"Do you know how to work it?"

"Yeah don't worry! You guys enjoy your ride." She gave them a thumbs up.

"Why don't you want to go up there by yourself? There are people who do that you know." Ryou asked him when Miho was out of earshot.

"I want to enjoy the rides as much as I can today, so wouldn't having two people up there be more enjoyable? I'd rather have company."

"You have your thoughts to keep you company."

"I'd rather not be left alone with my thoughts."

Ryou fell silent as they entered the cart. Seeing how the seats were only on one side of the cart, they settled for standing up, against the windows instead. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ryou saw Miho clasping her hands against her mouth trying to tell them something.

"What is it Miho?" He shouted.

"It's windy up there! Be careful!"

Ryou leaned against the safety rails, admiring the view as the skyscrapers disappeared beneath them and as the sun and sky rose up. He turned to the stranger in the hue of the sunset realizing he hadn't clearly looked at his features before now. The right side of his tanned face beneath his eyes had been cut by two scars, making him look even more dangerous than he acts. His short messy hair moved slightly in front of his crimson eyes with the breeze. He caught Ryou looking at him and glanced back. For once, Ryou didn't turn away when he caught his eye, and neither did the stranger.

As they reached the top, a strong wind rolled in causing the cart to shake. Ryou reminded himself not to look down.

In silence, they stood next to each other, watching the buildings come back into view. Ryou's hair blew out behind him as the wind grew stronger yet. Another violent breeze shook the cart stronger this time, surprising him, and making him topple over.

"Ah!" He tried to grab onto the railing but the shaking made him lose his balance all of a sudden.

A strong arm held him up gently to steady him back to his feet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ryou turned away to conceal his blush. "Miho was right. It is really windy up here."

"We'll be down soon."

_Already?_

"Yeah, the park closes in two minutes."

"It was nice."

"Huh?"

"The rides, I mean. Thanks."

"It's nothing…" Ryou whispered. "I'm just happy you're here."

_Did he really just say that?_

Before he had time to dwell on it, the door slid open and Miho shut down the Ferris wheel. "How was it you guys?"

"Wonderful." Ryou replied while looking off into the distance.

"I have to go now, Ryou." Miho twirled her hair. "I guess… I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yeah. See you soon."

His companion watched the girl walk away, a smirk growing on his face.

"I think she likes you."

"What?"

"That Miho girl. She's cute."

"Ha ha… Yeah, she is."

"You should ask her out or something."

Ryou stared at him disbelievingly. "Are you giving me relationship advices?"

"No, it's called common sense. Come on, she's attractive!"

"I don't know." He groaned. "I have other things to think about than a relationship."

"Whatever. Tell me when you man up." The man walked over to the control booth and grabbed something. "Here's your umbrella."

"When did you put it there?"

"When you weren't looking." He teased.

"Are you a ninja or something?"

"A thief." He leered down at the boy.

Ryou laughed, taking his umbrella. "Nice one. And thank you."

"I'm not letting you walk me back this time."

"That's fine." Ryou led him to the exit. "It's not raining anyways."

He suddenly stopped, wondering for a moment why he was so happy right there and then.

"Um, I work here every Saturdays so if you even want to drop by…" Ryou said, his voice faltering a little bit. "Well… I guess I'll see you whenever…"

When the man didn't reply, he began to walk away, glancing back every once in a while. Biting his lip from the questions he wanted to ask, he forced his legs to keep on walking, yet he couldn't bear it to leave. Just as was about to cross the street, he turned his head to the person who called him.

"Ryou."

He stropped and realized the stranger hadn't moved from where he stood. After an internal struggle with himself, the thief hesitantly raised an arm to gesture… Farewell? No, he didn't like to think of it that way. If they were to exchange names, they were bound to see each other again.

Tomorrow will be a sunny day for sure.

"My name's Akefia."

* * *

AHCK THE BABIES ARE INTERACTING -horray-

So tell me if you liked their amusement park -coughcoughdatecauseyouknowit totallyiscough-

I mean- it's totally platonic.

Who else liked Akefia's response to the amusement park? -raises hand- He's like a big two year old XD

Reviews are loved! :33

Bakura's chapter is next, and it will have lots of scheming and actual plot. Beware. Meow.


	8. Chapter 7: Clock Hands

**Author's notes:**

******Thank you Lazy Gaga for reviewing, Glermon, hahahehehoho and BakaEmily for the favourites and follow, YGO4lyfe for the review and favourite,**

And to you, reader! Thanks for the** 600 views! I love you all!** ^.^ *gives creampuffs to everyone*

Oh man talk about long wait, I'm so sorry guys I really don't have that much time these days because of school, please bear with me!

And ever worse is the fact that this chapter is one of those things that ties things together but is actually kind of boring and full of dialogue... The next chapter will be better I promise.

So have your daily dose of healthy nutritional plot.

Remember: Marik is the Yami, Malik is the Hikari. (I know it sucks to have it written like this but that's what I get for writing them as two different entities)

* * *

"More tea?" Bakura offered politely, setting down the silver try on the coffee table.

Malik took one of the cups, bringing it up to his face to warm himself up after trotting in the front door soaking wet from the downpour.

"Thanks…" He replied, eyeing the white haired man suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing." Bakura took the other cup and sipped it subtly. "After all, it's the least I can do for a dear friend who burst into my home unexpectedly in the middle of the night without any forewarning what so ever."

A vein appeared on Malik's forehead. "Let me just cut to the chase then."

"Wonderful!" Bakura threw his hands up in the air to show his 'enthusiasm'. "Tell me about how I was right again."

Malik scowled, crossing his legs he leaned back onto the couch. "Let's just get up to date with the news now shall we?"

"It shouldn't be called the news if only your family knows about it."

"My father has been murdered two nights ago."

"And that's why you've come running to me."

"I need your help." The Egyptian stated simply.

"Your situation isn't exactly the most easy to patch up you know." Bakura retorted. "Even someone with as much power as me it won't be a simple job."

He stood up, walking over to the large window panels stained by falling rain.

"The Rod branch of Millennia Inc is a highly desirable position for anyone right now. I'm sure you don't want to lose it…"

An expected pause.

"What do you have in exchange for my aide in this game?"

"If you manage to sort all of this out in the end. I will…" Malik clenched his fists. "I will relinquish the ownership of the Rod to you."

Bakura's eyes widened with greed and his lips turned into a smirk.

"Of course if we get out of this alive…"

"Don't worry Malik, you're not the only one with a brother that can murder."

"He isn't your brother by blood, Bakura." Malik set his cup back on the table, looking around his floor. "I wonder why he still hangs around with you."

Bakura shrugged, walking past the windows to turn face to face with a poster he scribbled on pasted to the wall.

On it, the Millennium Eye, symbol for the all seeing eye of Ancient Egypt, branched out in seven different directions.

The Puzzle. With its headquarters in Egypt, it holds the largest building and most powerful influence in the world at the moment. That brat Atem continued the leadership after his father's death, selecting his own private councilmen and exposing his identity only six months after his ownership claiming he would change the world for the better. Surely that idiot must have thought how much of an advantage he gave Bakura by coming forward with his identity.

The Ring. The second largest company branch with its owner shrouded in shadows. Previously owned by Zorc, his father, one of the founding members of Millennia Inc, the man made the cooperation thrive through his own means. He and Aknamkanon disagreed on each other's methods and thoughts all the time but they always kept the same goal in mind; To help the company succeed.

The Eye. An X marked right on the center of the Eye branch of Millennia Corps, Bakura already had everything he needed from that branch. It was completely under his control now. With Pegasus gone, he no longer feared another direct opposition. The original founder of the eye died in agony of unknown causes. Whatever it was, rumors in the wind whisper a scandal between him and his brother.

The Rod and the Necklace. Malik's father was cautious from the beginning, he had never revealed his name before and he taught his children well not to even now. With the honor of having two branches under his control, he shared the fame with his wife. The two Ishtars protected their company with dignity, having the closest relation to the owner and Cairo. After his wife passed away, ownership of the Necklace branch was passed onto their eldest child, Ishizu, who used the power to control the rest of the company, keeping them in line.

And finally, the Scale and the Key. Not much is known, even for Bakura about the last two phantom branches. They were almost never heard of, never spoken of. The owner had gone missing ages ago and even then no one had any clear connections with him.

"The ownership of each of the branches of the company is handed down to the eldest child after the death of the previous leader." Bakura mused, eyeing the poster. "After your sister, the Rod branch should be yours, but…"

"Marik, my brother, my twin. No doubt that he will be making a grab for it as well."

"Now if you want to get rid of your brother's hand on the Rod branch why would you hand it to me right after? And if you dare think about sharing the power…"

"Not at all, Bakura." Malik said. "That brother of mine has been a menace for this family for years, I want nothing but to dispose of him properly. Imagine how horrible it would be if he took over the branch."

"So better me than him? I'm quite _flattered_."

"Don't pretend on anything you sociopath." Malik fidgeted his hands nervously. "I know all you want is control. But at least that won't do much harm to the company. If Marik gets his hand on it, he'll start an all out war for no reason but the pleasure of it."

"So you want me to do all the dirty work for you."

"Bring him into your playing board." Malik explained. "Lure him out into your city where you have the upper hand."

"Oh, but Malik." Bakura finished his tea and set it on the table. "I wouldn't want to endanger the lives of my citizens by bringing into the city a psychopath."

"That's bull." Malik snapped, while Bakura chuckled darkly.

"I need my rest now." He stretched out his arms, yawning loudly. "We can continue this tomorrow."

Malik opened his mouth annoyed with Bakura's behavior, but there was really nothing he could do about it. Sighing, he muttered, "Fine. I'll just sleep on this couch."

"Suit yourself." Bakura replied over his shoulder, walking into his bedroom, enclosing the floor in the natural glow of night and the streetlights shimmering in the distance.

* * *

"Oh this is perfect…" Malik thought out loud, reading the newspaper and announcing it to his friend on the opposite end of the table. "Looks like my sister is tracking me down as well…"

"A foreign marketplace coming into town for only a few days, huh?" Bakura said, reading the messages on his phone. "That's strangely conveniant."

"I never asked my nosey sister to get involved with this entire thing though." The Egyptian stuffed another loaf of bread into his mouth, chewing it noisily.

Bakura gave him a disgusted glare before returning to his text. "Don't be a fool; your sister coming into my city is nothing but another advantage towards our favor."

"How would that work?"

"If your original goal is for us to lure your brother into the city, wouldn't having a family reunion be the best way to do so?"

"I see…" Malik flipped to the next page of the paper, taking a sip of his water. "But if she's here for me, wouldn't she stay if I showed my face?"

"She'd be then tempted to take you back to your home. We need to make sure she doesn't leave."

The two plotters were silent for a moment before Bakura asked a dire question.

"Malik, doesn't your sister need some way to maintain the connection back to her branch while she's away?"

The Egyptian's eyes lit up smugly, and grinned. "Why yes. There's a chip installed inside her golden necklace that contains all the information from her company. Everything that she left at home can be retrieved just by plugging it into a computer."

"And we have our bait." Bakura concluded, walking over to his computer. "Even better, the news of a stolen necklace, although unknown to most people, would alert your twin right away. He would not pass up an opportunity to steal the ownership of two companies."

"Also…" The young businessman smiled deviously. "It is rumored that the owner of the Puzzle branch himself is coming to the city for a family visit."

"Talk about killing two birds with one stone. We have all the key players in one arena."

"With Atem gone from his precious Puzzle branch, there should be enough time for a reconnaissance mission to Egypt." Bakura sent an email to the airport, arranging times for a departure to Cairo.

"It seems we have the beginning to our plans…"

Bakura spent the next two days elaborating with Malik the details of luring his brother into the city, his eyes focusing on the prize of the promised company. With the Millennia Rod branch in his possession, his power would double. It wouldn't be long now before he controlled the Necklace and the Puzzle. Oh he'll definitely enjoy bringing down the Puzzle…

His father had once enjoyed the idea of collapsing all of the companies down to one gigantic monster and using its influence to control all the countries in the world. In fact, that's how Millennia Inc started as until Aknamkanon thought that the power needed to be divided unless it would collapse on itself.

Zorc agreed hesitantly but he knew his father would not be satisfied until the cooperation was his again, and his alone.

If only he was alive to see his son's work towards his goal.

Bakura sat down by his computer on the third day, opening a chat with Ryou.

"Who's that?" Malik pointed towards the boy's screen name.

"Our pawn." Bakura said. "We'll be using him to attain the necklace for us."

"And how do you know for sure he'll do this properly?"

"The boy owes me a debt." The young man contemplated. He wondered how the teenager was doing these days. He didn't have time to properly check on his ever since Malik had taken up his hours.

He wondered if Ryou missed him… Perhaps he did.

He must have after all; Bakura was like the closest friend to him. Their relationship should be treasured.

** B:**

Tomorrow at the marketplace.

Fortune Teller Ishizu has the necklace you want to take.

Mail it to this address afterwards.

"Why don't you send your brother?" Malik asked.

"There is another reason why he shouldn't go instead of Ryou. You'll find out soon enough." And with that, he typed in the address of the place he had ready to receive the Millennium Necklace.

Bakura and Malik watched patiently on the fourth day when Ishizu's marketplace was set up in the early morning, attracting hundreds of curious passersby by the afternoon. The place was crowded, littered with moving bodies seen even from the tallest floor of the building. Malik gave an impressed whistle.

"I can never understand how my sister manages to attract so much attention in so little time."

"She's offering a fortune telling there." Bakura looked at his phone.

"Maybe she was hoping that I'd show up." Malik softened his expression, reminiscing the times his family had been whole.

Bakura knew the look on his face and turned away. There was never anything like that in his household. He had grown up rich, surrounded by servants who would do his bidding. He never knew his mother, but his father made sure that he always got the highest quality of whatever he wanted. Including a brother.

Malik picked up a pair of binoculars from the coffee table he had previously put down to watch the marketplace as the day went by.

"It's a direct view from here to where Ishizu has set up." Malik said. "Want to take a look?"

Bakura was handed the binoculars and set his gaze to the streets below. He turned to the crowds, wondering if there was any sight of the boy he cared so dearly about.

No such luck.

Suddenly his phone vibrated.

"I wonder who that could be?" Malik sat back down on the couch, looking over the paper they've written all over.

_Only one person of course._

** A: **

I'm bored.

_Typical Akefia!_ He thought, and punched in the letters angrily.

**B:**

You sound like a bratty child.

I'm busy.

Picking up the binoculars again, he spotted something… strange. A whirl of white made it through the crowds of the marketplace. Was that a kid?

The person turned around to look behind him, face contorted with fear and there was no doubt about it.

Bakura's mind worked out a thousand possible scenarios all in that split second. He pointed his binoculars behind Ryou, to where two tall men were pushing against the flow of the crowd trying to reach the boy.

_You idiot!_ _How could you have been caught like this?!_

"Bakura, could you come look at this for a moment-"

"_Shut up_!" Bakura shouted, giving the surprised Egyptian a violent glare.

He scanned the area where Ryou was running towards and looked at the options of where he was going. Under pressure for the boy, he couldn't do anything but run straight and look for ways to escape. The alleys were mostly blocked by crates from the marketplace. There was one entrance… Yes there! An entrance that looked like a possible escape route. But no, it was a dead end.

Bakura had planned out Ryou's path before the boy even realized it.

A dead end was still a dead end. Hiding inside it could only buy him some time before their plan was to be ruined.

And Ryou would get hurt…

_Ryou._

_My dear Ryou!_

His phone was out in his hand immediately, slamming on the buttons.

** B: **

two roads down left on thirty second lane there should be a small passageway that winds its way in between building its near a marketplace Go there immediately

The young man was terrified to see his fingers trembling as he typed the words out to Akefia. Scanning the route he had told his brother to go, he spotted the red cloaked man sprinting through traffic to get to his destination.

His father had trained the thief well to react to urgent situations like this. Especially for Bakura.

"What's the matter with you?!" Malik's voice nagged at the back of his head, almost unheard.

Bakura ignored him, watching the scene again, his heart in his throat. The boy had turned the corner at the same time the thief stood by the entranceway.

_Save him you idiot!_

He turned around mechanically, a thin sheet of cold sweat trickling down the side of his forehead. His heart tried to calm down after watching Akefia beat down the thugs.

Ryou was safe.

No, the necklace was safe.

"Are you just out of it right now or what?" Malik cursed, standing up beside him.

"No," Bakura cleared his throat. "Everything is fine. The boy almost threw away our chance of obtaining the necklace."

"And now?"

"We don't need to worry any more. It's under control." He placed the binoculars down, and took in a deep breath.

_He could not lose his Ryou._

* * *

At night fall, the necklace arrived right on time, sealed inside a cardboard box. Bakura carried it to the desk where Malik waited patiently with a metal detector.

"The next part." The Egyptian muttered before hovering the machine over the box. It lit up red, beeping loudly.

"As I suspected." He said, opening the box. "My sister had planted a tracking device inside the necklace like any sensible person would do."

"She knows where it is at this very moment?" Bakura asked.

"No, the tracking device only activates after about forty eight hours." Malik lifted the golden necklace, admiring the craftsmanship of the jewelry. "It's so that she also knows where the thief's hiding place is instead of the possible scenario of the thief transporting it in the first few hours. We have a day to get rid of it before she orders her side of the company to sue your branch. Trying to plug the chip inside a computer that's unrecognizable by its internal memory automatically triggers the tracker."

"We have a day to put the blame on someone else…"

"I have someone in mind Bakura. That Ryou kid you were talking about earlier. He would not be completely innocent of it either, making it an effective case for Ishizu to investigate upon."

"I thought about him too. There were some things I worried about but… It would probably be for the best."

_After all, the money for his father's heart surgery has almost been restored. The money I sent him for his job today would be the second to last task I'd give him… If I could lock him in another contract, he would have no choice but to work for me again._

The elevator door suddenly slid open behind them and the thief walked into the room, eyeing them both before setting down a black umbrella that was certainly not his.

"I did what you wanted me to do today." He said gruffly, staring at Malik.

Bakura quirked an eyebrow, confused at his statement.

"Your urgent message." Akefia reminded him, with an agitated tone in his voice. "You knew that Atem's brother was going to be there at the marketplace right? There was a bit of a… distraction there, but I managed to encounter his shrimp of a brother talking about their company."

Malik looked at Bakura, sharing the same look on Akefia's face. Was that why he was so out of character in the evening?

"Uhm…" The young businessman knew how far away from the truth the thief was. Perhaps it was better he didn't know about Ryou. It would be best to let him believe he only saved the boy he encountered at the graveyard a few days ago. Any more interaction between the two of them, and Bakura would have started to grow enraged. "How right you are, good job."

Akefia didn't seem pleased with his response. He shrugged indifferently and stalked away, taking the umbrella with him.

"What exactly did happen today?" Malik put back down the necklace carefully inside the box.

"Nothing important. The only thing that matters is that we have the necklace. The city's press is already in a frenzy trying to write up the article about the stolen heirloom." Bakura folded his arms, trying to imagine what use Akefia had for that strange umbrella he carried.

In forty eight hours the monster will be unleashed, the trip will be made, and the innocent will be forced down on his knees again.

The strings were connected.

The clock was ticking down.

* * *

Build up to the drama~

And remember if you review I will luffles you forever and ever ^.^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
